Die By Dawn
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: After surviving Amaru and the end of the world, they find out Kate has limited time to live, because cancer is a bitch. How do they say goodbye? How does Kate want to spend her last days? Seth's not dealing with this very well. Richie and Scott are not having it either. Kate's is the one that is going to get everyone through this. Warning for: cancer, impeding character death
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk 'Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 **Authoress Notes:** So I have been watching season three and my heart has been in my throat. I'm so nervous/excited for Tuesday. I'm going back and forth on the actual pairing. It is leaning one way for now, but I may change it, because of how my muse is kicking me. This is going to be sad… More notes at the bottom of the tale.

If you've wandered it, because you read my other things, I'm hard at work on those…I promise.

 **Die by Dawn**

There was just something too cruel about letting her live through everything she'd lived through, just to have her die by disease. He'd never given too much thought to God, even less after learning about snake-people and Hell's royals, but he'd been screaming and cursing at whatever was up there for fifteen minutes straight. His throat was raw and he'd dropped to his knees in bitter exhaustion.

A bottle of water was offered in his peripheral vision and he downed half itself contents before gasping for air. "Thanks." His voice sounded like he'd gargled with glass.

"It's late, sun's almost down." Scott offered his hand to older Gecko brother.

Seth pushed himself to his feet without the offered help and spat out, "Well you ain't extra crispy, so thanks, I figured that out, Short-Stack."

"Any chance with all the movie shtick you two spew out," Scott adjusted his hat, "that either of you could pick an actor that's current or a reference that's not completely racist."

Seth flipped him off and downed the rest of the water, before they walked back to the hotel. "How is she?"

"Fell asleep about an hour ago. Hasn't eaten much today. Richie's with her."

Seth nodded. He knew that Scott and Richie both needed to feed, none of them had left Kate's side for three days. He'd been the first one to break needing an outlet for his rage. He looked at Scott, who looked like literal hell. "You and Richie need to go find dinner. I'm not having either of you draining me."

"He's not gonna want to leave." Scott shoved his hands in his pockets. "But I'll get him to come with me. Can't be careless right now. It's just hard to be away from her. I mean, it's not fuc... It's just not fair."

Seth wanted to say something encouraging, but just like paradise; hope didn't exist for the damned. He opened the door to hotel room quietly and looked at Richie and Kate on the bed. Kate was sleeping, finally looking peaceful and not in pain. Richie had been whispering to her, but his eyes moved up to see who opened the door. Seth motioned for Richie to come outside.

Richie kissed the top of Kate's head before disentangling himself, and opened the curtains so they could see her even though they were outside.

"She doing better?"

"Well she's not screaming and doesn't think she's on fire anymore, so yes, I think she's doing better." Richie rubbed his glasses on his shirt.

"I told you that damn snake-healer was a bad idea."

"Yes Seth, I know. You've told me, screamed at me, and threatened to kill me for the idea already because it was that bad idea. But 'I-told-you-so's aren't gonna to help. I already feel bad about it and about having to use my third eye on her."

"You being able to mind-fuck her out of being in pain is about all the use you've been these past couple of days." Seth snarled, knocking the cigarette lighter out of Richie's hand.

"Could we not use the term mind-fuck in reference to me helping her? Besides, your screaming in the desert like a little bitch wasn't that useful either." Richie balled his fist. "At least I cared enough to do something."

"Knock it off, both of you." Scott got in between the brothers. "You," he pushed Seth towards the hotel door, "Go stay with Kate. And you," he grabbed Richie's arm, "we both need to feed."

The brothers Gecko eyed each other for a long moment before going the ordered directions. Seth closed his eyes and leaned against the door listening to Scott and Richie drive away.

"I wish you wouldn't fight with him so much." Kate was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, Princess, but bonus, no fist fight this time." He paced over and sat on the edge of the bed. He laid the back of his hand over her forehead. "You don't feel too warm."

She gave him a sad smile, "Not that kinda sick " She scooted over on the bed to give him enough room to sit beside her.

Seth wrapped her in his arms and she rested her ear over his heart. "It isn't right." His complaint was a low growl.

"I don't want to think about it." She relaxed against him.

"Kate."

"No." She pulled the covers up to her chin. "I just wanna be happy for as long as I can. Are you okay sitting like this?"

"Trying to say something about my age, kid?" He was irked at the accusation.

"Did you hear your back crack this morning? It sounded like a tree branch..." She giggled as his fingers pinched her hips, "Seth, quit."

"Of all the dumb places to be ticklish." He huffed into her hair as turned the TV on.

"At least it's not my ribs."

"I think that general area of yours has been through enough." He clicked through the channels aimlessly.

"Seth." Her voice was quiet beckoning him to calm down.

He didn't want to be calm. He could run a marathon with all the excess adrenaline he had. "You'd think there'd have to be at least one channel in English."

"Seth."

"What!" He growled out looking down at her, instantly regretting the exclamation. Kate cupped his cheek with one hand and he leaned into her palm, unable to help himself, as he croaked, "Sorry, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Stop." She pushed herself up against him and kissed him softly. "Seth." She pulled away slightly, but rested her forehead against his. "This isn't your fault. You didn't give me cancer."

"Kate." He clamped his eyes closed. It felt like he was going start crying again, and he didn't cry damn-it.

"Come on, Gecko. You and Richie are bad for folks, but you don't cause cancer." She ran her fingers through his messy hair, before resting them on his shoulder. "Seth. Seth, please look at me."

He opened his eyes and saw the tears threatening to fall from her green eyes. He kissed her, just as gently as she'd kissed him a moment ago. "Tell me what to do. I can't fix it, but I need... I need something to do."

"Just be here. Make me laugh, tell me stupid stories, take me to the beach..." She curled back up against him. "keep Scott safe, don't let him or Richie turn me, and no drugs."

"No drugs." He echoed in promise.

"I want to get fall down drunk." She yawned, "but not right now. Right now I just want to fall asleep in your arms. Can we just be right now? Just watch a move and relax."

"Thought that phrase was Netflix and chill?"

Her shoulders shook as she tried to conceal her laugh, "That means sex."

Seth cleared his throat, "Yeah well, smart-ass..." He stopped short and grinned, as he stopped on the channel and clicked the volume up a notch. "This one's great."

"Yeah?"

"Grant and Grace Kelly, no doubt it's a classic. Always loved this one." The movie started and they fell into an easy silence, except for Seth occasionally adding commentary because he could never stay silent for long. "Hitchcock directed this one."

Kate nodded against his chest, "What's it called?"

"To Catch a Thief. They filmed in French Riviera, ya know before everything was green screen and shit." He was unconsciously relaxing as the movie played out.

"I want to... before I...well ya know."

Her comment was so out of the blue that he wasn't sure where she was going it. So he tried to make light of it, "Catch a thief? Princess, you caught two and there ain't none better."

"Sex. I want to have sex, before." She blurted out, her voice sounded so lost. "Is that bad that I want to do things just because I'm dying?"

"Everybody's got a bucket list. Guess yours just needs to be accelerated." He hated talking about this, but maybe this is what she needed. "Come 'ere." He pulled her over so she was sitting between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her shoulder. "You just tell me what you want to do and I'll make it happen. Me, Richie, and your brother will take care of whatever you want."

"Let's leave Scott out of the sex thing, please."

He snorted. "Probably a good idea, Princess."

She covered his hands with hers, and she remained quiet, until she breathed out, "I want to swim in the ocean. I want to watch a sunset on the beach. I want to sleep under the stars."

"Done. Ocean's not too far. We can leave in the morning and make it in time for all of that." He flexed his fingers against her shirt. "But we're gonna have to throw our brothers in the trunk to drive in the daylight."

"You're awful." She chided. "I'm pretty sure, we can cover them with a blanket."

"But then you don't get the satisfaction of locking your younger brother in the trunk of a car."

"Why do I get the feeling that, you've done that to Richie and it wasn't because of the sun." She looked over shoulder him, but he only winked at her.

"What else you got?" He wanted her to keep talking, because he could start making plans if he knew what she wanted.

"I want to go dancing."

"Leave me out of that one. I got no rhythm."

He could practically hear her smirk, "I'll have to go with Richie, then."

"He's handsy." Seth warned.

Kate laughed out loud, "Says the guy with his fingers under my shirt."

He kissed her neck, with every ounce of gentleness and care that he had. "Never said we weren't cut from the same cloth. Keep going."

She shivered a little and pulled the blanket closer to them and yawned. "I think whatever the healer girl did to me is still making me sleepy. What did she do, anyway? I only remember meeting her and then Richie was saying something about how I wasn't in pain anymore."

Seth was actually grateful for who Richie was; finally got to take advantage of a bloodsucker perk. Kate didn't even remember being in pain. "Nothing that really worked. Go to sleep, Kate, I got ya."

"We should make a real list in the morning." She yawned again.

"Always best to have a plan." He leaned back against the headboard and felt her drift off to sleep again. He eased his phone out of his pocket and turned it to vibrate. He shot Richie a text, **Find a hotel on the beach. She wants to see the ocean.**

Richie's response came back in an instant, **Done. Whatever she wants.**

.:.

Okay so this story kinda grabbed me out of nowhere. Obviously this is AU-ish since we don't know what's going to happen on Tuesday. I have a few ideas for Kate's "Before" list, but I would love your thoughts of what she may want to do. This may have a few risqué chapters and may be the first three-way pairing I've ever written, but I haven't decided that for sure yet. I would really love your feedback on this. Thanks guys.


	2. The Pacific Ocean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk 'Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 **Notes:** So as I am working on this piece, I am leaning one way in my head for the pairing, which will make itself apparent. With that being said, I want to have a good balance of interactions for all of the characters. This part is focused on Richie and Kate.

I'm not sure I like the way I wrote Richie's voice, so if you guys have any thoughts I would love to hear them. I really hope you continue to enjoy this piece

 **Die by Dawn: The Pacific Ocean**

"Fuck it's hot." Richie shifted in the passenger seat and reached for the AC on the dashboard, but before he could touch the dial, Seth slapped his hand away.

"Sun's almost down. Deal with it for five more minutes." Seth pointed to the backseat where Kate was napping. "She's already got three blankets on and I can't feel my damn fingers. You've been blasting the AC for three hours."

"Well, if you would have taken the route I suggested this wouldn't even be a problem. But you just had to take the scenic route, which means we're driving straight west, into the setting sun." Richie pulled his ballcap down further. "We're gonna miss the beach at sunset now, which was something she wanted."

Seth muttered something under his breath and changed the station on the radio.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you say, 'Richie, you were right' could you speak up?"

Seth growled, "I said I took the scenic route, so she could see the damn mountains." He thrust his phone at Richie, "While you were napping, she found a waterfall."

Richie flicked through the pictures, stopping on one of Kate standing under the waterfall, the natural beauty paled by the look of serenity on her face. There were a few in a row that were out of focus, clearly Seth been struggling with the camera, trying to get the correct angle. There was one of Kate motioning at the camera, the obvious look of 'come here' was perfect. There were a few shots of Seth, sans his jacket and button-up shirt standing under the water with Kate, but he'd barely kept them both in the frame. The last picture was of Kate leaning against a tree that was wider her outstretched arms, showing off an enthusiastic smile.

He wanted to thank Seth for having the forethought to take the detour and the pictures, but he instead he commented dryly, "You suck at selfies."

"Yeah, well you just suck in general." Seth snatched the phone back and shoved it back into his shirt pocket.

"This whole situation sucks." Richie glanced back at the sleeping young woman.

.:.

" _Is it always like that?" Kate was counting the money from the bank job for the third time, arranging it into neat little piles._

" _No. Plenty of things that can go wrong, but today it all went right." Richie smiled at her, the red-light from the 'no vacancy' sign was reflecting off her pale skin. "The white dress was pretty, but a little much. Looked like you married one of us before we hit the bank."_

" _You wish." She stuck her tongue out quickly, and then started coughed, covering her mouth. She reached for the water bottle on the table, but faltered as her coughing intensified._

" _Kate? Are you okay?" Richie jumped up from the bed, where he'd been cleaning his gun. He could hear her heart, the rhythm of the beat was off, and her face was turning red. He gripped her shoulder and asked again, "Can you breathe?!"_

 _She gasped in a little air, shaking her head, before she started coughing again._

 _He could smell blood in the air and he ripped her palm away from her mouth, exposing the red stain. "Shit." He picked her up; knowing the crap hotel they'd picked was two blocks from a hospital. She was coughing against him, as he pushed aside the urge to call Seth, so he'd know what was happening. He sprinted with her in his arms and crashed through the hospital doors. Kate stopped coughing abruptly and he realized that he couldn't hear her heart. "Someone fucking help me! She's not breathing!" He screeched out as a nurse rushed over and motioned towards a bed._

" _Lay her down there." She turned and hollered out a few medical orders that he'd heard on every medical show that he'd ever watched. She pushed him out of the way easily, because he was too stunned to stop her._

 _Four minutes. Four minutes ago Kate was teasing him. What did four minutes without oxygen do to the human body; to the brain? How could she survive Hell and then…_

 _The nurse flashed a light in Kate's eyes, than started compressions, "Is she on drugs?"_

" _No. She just started coughing and then she stopped breathing." Richie felt numb; where was her heartbeat?_

 _The nurse nodded, she and the other nurse resumed CPR and he heard Kate's heart restart before she gasped in air. He'd never been so grateful for his hearing in his whole life. She was breathing again and although she looked unsettled, she was responding to the nurses treating her._

" _There you are, Sweetie." The dark-skinned woman addressed woman addressed Kate, before her co-worker. "Let's get her on oxygen."_

 _Richie slumped down in the chair as his phone started to ring. He looked at Kate, who gave him a weak smile and thumbs up. He didn't even look at the screen, when he answered, "We're at the hospital. Don't bitch at me, just walk over."_

.:.

"You sure this place is alright?" Seth turned down the side road, "We're getting off the beaten path."

"Trust me brother. It belonged to one of the Lords. No one's using it, it's private, and right on the beach." Richie turned his head to look at Kate as she started to stir in the backseat. Seth shoved a water bottle at him and he handed it to Kate as she sat up yawning.

"Thanks." She pulled the blanket around herself and sipped the water. "It's freezing. I thought Culebras didn't like cold."

He waved a gloved hand at her. "Had to stay covered from the sun. I was plenty warm."

"You hungry?" Seth was looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"A little." She looked out the window. "Missed sunset, huh?"

Richie watched Seth's hand twitch on the wheel. "Yeah, sorry. The detour at the waterfall took us longer than I thought."

"It was worth it. Did he show you the pictures?" Kate poked Richie in the shoulder. "I got him under a waterfall and to take a selfie."

"He sucks at it." Richie smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Bet you wouldn't do much better."

He knew she was goading him, but he couldn't resist. He pulled out his phone and snapped of a picture of himself with Kate behind him, grinning. She leaned forward, her hair spilling over his shoulder, as she looked at the picture, "I can see the moon behind us."

"Sit your ass in the seat." Seth growled. "We're almost there. I don't need you blinding me with the damn flash."

"Sorry, Seth." Kate flopped back into her seat and looked out the back window at the moon. "Is Scott there already?"

"Should be. Unless he got lost on his way back from the grocery store." Richie answered. "We should be there in a few minutes."

Kate nodded, before remarking. "We should have gotten a convertible."

"You insult the car; you're out of the crew." Seth warned.

"I would never." Kate patted the doorframe affectionately. "I just liked riding with the top down."

"He'd never kick you out." Richie assured her, "He's all talk, been threatening to get rid of me for years."

Seth cussed at Richie under his breath, before pointing up ahead to the mansion on the hill, "Is _that_ where we're going?"

Richie glanced down the hand drawn map that he'd made, "Yup."

"Wow." Kate was between them again, leaning forward to get a better view, "How are we affording this?"

"Technically we're squatting." Richie informed her.

"In a mansion?" Her eyes widened.

"Lots of chaos since the Twister. A lot of the Lords' properties haven't been claimed. We're just gonna borrow this one." Richie mused as Seth started up the driveway. "I suppose, its Kisa's now, could ask her about it. I doubt she'd mind. We're right on the ocean; can you smell it?"

She rolled the window down, "A little, I can't wait to see it."

Richie looked down at his phone, "Scott just got here. He's in front of the house."

They pulled up to the house and Kate got out first, hugging her brother. "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yeah. How was the drive with the dynamic duo?"

"Seth and I found a waterfall." She handed Scott her phone, "Look at the pictures." She inclined her head to one side. "I can hear the ocean. I'm gonna check it out." She took off running down towards the sound.

"Kate." Seth hollered and went to follow, but Richie grabbed his shoulder.

"Can you see in the dark?" When Seth's expression darkened, he continued. "'Cause I can; I got her. Help Scott with the food."

Richie followed in Kate's footprints and took his shoes off when he found her abandoned flip-flops. Salt water and leather did not mix and he actually liked this particular pair of shoes. There was a beach chair about halfway down to the water and he left the shoes, his jacket and gloves there. It was so nice now that the sun was down, and the breeze from the Pacific made him forget the stifling heat of the day. He looked out at the water and saw Kate standing in the water, waves crashing at her waist. The wistful expression, on her moon-bathed, upturned face reminded him of the picture he'd seen of her standing under the waterfall. She raised her hands up and he could hear her whispering The Lord's Prayer.

.:.

 _Seth was sitting next to him in the Doctor's office, left foot tapping incessantly. They found out the specialist going over Kate's case was a Culebra, so that made some of the formalities easier to skate around given their past/semi-current, title. The light board behind the doctor's desk was on, but nothing was on it and the desk itself while neat was covered in files. There were numerous plaques and awards on display, but no personal pictures. Objectively Richie wondered how long Dr. Blassure had been a doctor, how many times she'd gotten that degree. She walked in, dirty-blonde hair pinned back, blue eyes scanning over the file that was in her hands._

 _She bowed at the waist before sitting down. "I am sorry to keep you waiting." She was professional going into the diagnosis with slow precision making sure they both understood what was happening to Kate. "Your friend…"_

" _Partner." Seth corrected instantly._

" _Your partner, of course, apologies. Kate is suffering from non-small cell lung cancer. What caused her to cough up blood was fluid build-up in her lungs, which we are treating with medication. Normally we would treat the cancer with a blend of chemotherapy and radiation, but…"_

 _Richie sat forward, "But you can't in her case?"_

 _Dr. Blassure, folded her hands on her desk, "It would be too dangerous to do in Kate's case, dangerous because of all the internal damage that she has to her internal organs."_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Seth growled._

" _I'm not sure what she went through, but it's as if she was burned from the inside out. Exposing her to chemo or radiation would shorter her life expectancy. Now there are alternative treatments, if you want to treat her in a more conventional way," She nodded her head at Seth, "or we could look into a more specific alternative treatment." She looked at Riche._

" _No." He answered quietly, "She wouldn't be open to that type of treatment."_

 _nodded, "Then we need to think about her quality of life versus the quantity."_

" _Just let her di… Just give up on her?! Fuck is wrong with you?"_

" _Seth." He tried to calm his brother down._

" _No fuck this." Seth knocked the pen-cup from the doctor's desk and stormed out._

" _Sorry about that." He rubbed his glasses on his suit-jacket. "What are some of the alternative treatments we can look at?"_

" _There are a few Immunotherapies we can explore, but we'll have to see how she responses." She put up Kate's x-rays on the light board. "The damage isn't concentrated anywhere, but because it is so widespread that anything we do, will need to be done very carefully."_

" _Life expectancy?"_

" _If the immunotherapy takes, then 4 to 5 years; if not 18 to 24 months." Her eyes were sad, and he wondered how many people she'd watched die over her years. "It's not the cancer that's ultimately going to kill her, it's all of the burn scars. Her organs will eventually just start to fail. I am so sorry."_

" _We'll talk to her and let you know how she wants to proceed."_

" _Maybe she'll reconsider." The doctor tapped her teeth._

" _That is one thing that I know she won't do."_

" _I know a healer, she more a specialist for our kind, but I could call in a favor for you. She might be able to help."_

" _I'd appreciate it."_

.:.

"Do you know how many creatures live in the ocean? You shouldn't be in the water at night. Something could bite you." He teased, as he waded out into the water.

"You mean other than you?" Her sass was still ever-present, as she looked at him, eyebrow arched.

He turned her to face him, "I would never. That is a promise." He pulled her into a hug. Her whole body was wet, had she'd jumped head first into the ocean? If so it was a shame he missed it. Her lavender dress was clinging to her skin and she nuzzled into his chest.

"Thanks." She didn't pull away, but shifted so their eyes met, "I really appreciate that. This is incredible."

"What's incredible?"

"I'm standing in the Pacific ocean, with moonlight and all the stars out. It's like a painting, but I'm in it." Her smile was 1000 watt and it was if the meaning for the trip wasn't there for a moment. After a few more minutes, she sighed, "Okay you're right. I should get out before something tries to eat me. It would ruin the trip if I got eaten."

He tipped her chin up, "Depends on how you getting eaten, I suppose." He hadn't meant it too be that blatantly sexual it just slipped out and her cheeks flushed red. "I mean, I looked at the list that you and Seth started and _that_ is on there."

She glanced away, "Sex is on the list, not…"

"Trust me, if being eaten isn't a part of that encounter, you're getting gypped." He was still in her space, her heartbeat had sped up, "Sorry, too much? I don't mean to…"

She waved her dismissively, "You're fine. It's on my list; I just don't know what to do with that one yet."

One of these days he was gonna learn not to reflexively push people's buttons. He didn't want her to shut-down or pull away; he wanted her to feel safe and loved. Whatever she'd been through during her procession, it hadn't changed the light of her soul. She was still Kate, even if she was different. "Come on Sweet-Kate, let's go check out this place."

"They call me Katherine that, that do speak of me." She laughed and pulled away from him splashing in the water as they walked.

"You've seen Kiss Me Kate?"

"Kinda, Seth had it on last night, I feel asleep a couple of times. Seemed good."

"Great musical." He caught her around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Richie! What are you doing?" She squealed.

"No reason for us both to be covered in sand." He shifted her so she could ride piggyback. He smiled as she settled against him, legs wrapping around his waist.

"Am I too heavy?" She questioned in his ear.

"Not even if I were still human." He assured her, grabbing the items he'd left in the chair. He felt her stomach growling. "Guess you are hungry."

"Yeah, I felt really nauseous before. I skipped lunch."

He trudged up the beach and set her down when they got to the patio stones. The three story mansion was certainly nothing to sneer at, heavy curtains over the windows, definitely Culabra friendly. Kate was looking at the kitchen, running her hands over the marble countertops.

"Kate, you wouldn't believe this place." Scott called out, "There's a shower that you fit three people in."

She was sipping from a bottle of water, when Richie whispered in her ear, "That might work in favor for your list, Seth's got a thing about showers."

Kate choked on her water and her heartbeat unquestionably sped up; how interesting.

Speaking of the devil, Seth came around the corner, "Not bad, Richie, this place is great." He closed the distance between himself and Kate, "You jump in the water with your clothes on, Princess? You should get changed, you're flushed. Don't want you catching a cold."

She nodded wordlessly.

"Have Scott show you the room we picked for you." Seth walked by her and opened the fridge. "You want a sandwich or you want to cook?"

"Sandwich is good." She hastily affirmed and raced up the stairs, hollering for Scott.

"What did you do to her?" Seth folded his arms over his chest.

Richie arched an eyebrow, not appreciating Seth's tone. "Nothing. We were just talking about her list."

"Well at least one of those, we're gonna be hiring out for, so maybe you trend a little more light…."

"What are we gonna do, Seth, conduct interviews? You won't like any of them and Scott and I will feed on any of the ones that are dangerous. It seems like a lot of blood for a de-flowering." He scoffed as Seth slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Don't." Seth pointed at him. "This is her show. We're here to help, not make it harder."

Richie put his hands up, guilt gnawing at him, he hadn't meant to upset her, "I'm not trying to, I just…"

"I know you're not." Seth hugged him suddenly, "I know you're just working the problem, because that's what you do. I run from shit and you think out loud, trying to make the best plan. But this time, we're doing it different. I'm not running and you're gonna have to think more quietly." Seth patted the back of his head. "Now start looking for a pan and pot so we can make grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Richie nodded and started opening cupboards, until he found the two items and threw them on the stove. "Didn't mom used to make this?"

"Yeah, surprised you remember." Seth was slicing cheese.

"I have a couple of mem…"

Kate's happy squeal interrupted him and they both looked up as she came down the stairs with an emerald green dress in her arms. She held it in front of herself and grinned at both of them. "Did you buy this for me?"

Richie glanced over at Seth, who was purposely not looking at her, but nodded.

"Scott, hold this." Kate threw the dress at her brother, who caught it effortlessly. She launched herself at Seth, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, well you said you wanted to go dancing." Seth carefully set the knife on the counter.

Richie snickered, "You know he can't dance, right? He's more of a bump and grind kinda guy and that is not a bump and grind dress."

Seth back at Richie over his shoulder, "She wanted to go dancing, I told her that one was all yours."

Kate was looking at him too, shy smile on her face, "You might have to teach me."

He nodded and Kate went up back up the stairs still giddy about the dress. About an hour later they were sitting at the patio table drinking soup and eating grilled cheese sandwiches, swapping stories. Richie only had a handful of moments in his life where he felt like he belonged somewhere and this was another one. He just wished that he couldn't smell death on every exhale from the laughing girl, who snatched his whiskey sour for a sip.

"Uck." She made a face, "Seth, add find a favorite drink to my list."

.:.

 **From:Dr. Blassure  
To:  
Subject: Patient From List  
E-mail: presented today, see attachment. Visit to Goree Unit scheduled for tomorrow I will apprise you of that patient's condition.**


	3. Pass On A Tradition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk 'Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 **Notes:** Scott spends some time with his sister and isn't always thrilled with how those two are fascinated with Kate. This chapter... I'm not super sure about it. I think the Fuller sibling interaction works, but I watched the first couple episodes like a dozen times. I'm open to thoughts.

This story has also taken on a very personal meaning for me now. I lost my Grandfather earlier this month, so some of this piece is going to be easier to write and some of it harder. Either way it is helping me heal. I cannot thank you guys in this community enough for being so supportive.

 **Die by Dawn:** **Pass On A Tradition**

 **.**

 _Her screaming was so intense that he was certain his eardrums were going to start bleeding. She was thrashing uncontrolled, her spine arching, as her hands gripped at the sheets. "It's so hot!" Tears poured down her cheeks and he could barely hold her down. He realized that the Geckos had abandoned them, instead threatening the white-blonde Culabra with flowers braided into her hair._

 _"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Seth pulled a stake from one of his pockets and Richie already had the girl by the throat._

 _"N..N..Nothing that should have hurt her." The girl trembled; Scott could practically taste the fear pouring out of her. "I..I…I'm sorry. I don't normally treat humans. I only looked into her mind to see how the damage was caused. Any pain she's feeling…I…She shouldn't be in pain. It wasn't my intention...I don't cause harm. "_

 _"I think, you did this on purpose…" Richie pulled his blade from his pocket._

 _Kate screamed again, Scott held onto her, trying to not to hurt her, but she was in so strong with the adrenaline racing through her veins. Her pupils were blown, somewhere between terror and agony. "Scott, please, hel...help me."_

 _Scott lost his cool, and screeched at the other two men. "You idiots, she didn't do this on purpose. She's scared out of her mind." Neither of them moved, but they both looked at Scott, who continued, "Kate wouldn't want you to hurt her."_

 _Seth reacted first, separating Richie from the snake healer and shoving her out of the hotel room. Richie paced over to Kate and helped Scott hold her down._

 _"Please, please, make it stop." Kate hiccupped. "…it…it hurts."_

 _Scott remembered the sounds that Kate made when she died and this was worse. Anger was one thing, but her begging… Kate was all strength; she didn't beg, even when she was afraid. "Kate, we're gonna figure out how to help you. It's gonna be okay." He gripped her hand with his right hand and grabbed Richie's wrist with the other. "Tell her she's not in pain."_

 _The younger Gecko hesitated looking at his own hand, third eye appearing, then at the crying Kate._

 _"Do it, Richard." Seth barked, "Can't be any worse than this." Seth grabbed Kate's other hand and tried to comfort her, "Easy, Princess, we got ya. Stay with us."_

 _"I'm burning." She whimpered. "It's too hot."_

 _Richie laid his hand on Kate's forehead, "You aren't in pain, Kate. This pain is an illusion, you just need to rest." She continued to thrash for another minute and Scott saw tears in Richie's eyes. Was he feeling what Kate was? "Kate, you need to listen to me. This is a nightmare; you aren't in any real pain. Just rest and when you wake up, you won't even remember this."_

 _Suddenly her body went limp and Seth took her pulse nodding. "She's out for sure, but her pulse is strong. Think she's gonna be okay…Whoa, Richie, are you alright?"_

 _Scott grabbed Richie as he wobbled on his feet. "Dude, you're burning up."_

 _"I'm fine. She's got a strong soul." Richie cleared his throat. "I just need to sit."_

 _Seth moved and let Richie sit on the bed next to Kate, "You relax. Scott, go check on the…the whatever she is out there. I gotta take a walk." Seth stormed out the door._

 _"Are you kidding me?" Scott scoffed and looked at Richie, who still looked a little out of it._

 _"Just let him go. He takes off; it's how he deals with shit." Richie dismissed and moved on the bed until he was laying down next to Kate, "He'll be back."_

 _"That is my sister." Scott's voice was deadpan, just not liking the aesthetic in front of him._

 _Richie arched an eyebrow under his glasses. "Your point?"_

 _"Just…" Scot was exasperated; did either of these idiots understand personal space? "Just don't do anything, okay?"_

 _"Don't get all papa-bear on me, Scott." Richie yawned. "I'm not the Gecko that spent three months bouncing around Mexican motels with her. I'm just tired, I wasn't kidding about her soul being strong. Go check on Chu'si before the sun gets too high and she burns up."_

 _Scott wasn't too happy about being dismissed, but complied. All things considered he was the best choice to go talk to the girl. He opened the door and winced at the bright sun, thankfully it wasn't high enough in the sky to be a problem, yet._

 _Chu'si was cowering against the outside wall, still terrified. Scott motioned for her to follow and opened the door of one of the other rooms. Abandoned motels had their perks, plenty of space. He helped her sit down on the bed, "Are you okay?"_

 _She nodded slowly, her fingers rubbing over the La Diosa pendant that hung from her neck._

 _"What happened?" He questioned. "I thought you could help her."_

 _Chu'si shook her head, "I can't. I thought I could, but I can't. I'm sorry for your sister, I truly am. All the souls she touched are still a part of her, for better or worse."_

.:.

Scott woke up shaking his head to clear the dream away. At least his subconscious had a new favorite memory to put on replay, seeing Kate die over and over again for months had eaten away at him. Now he was waking up to either the memory of finding out she was sick or the failed attempt to help her. At least there was some variety to his nightmares.

He stretched and blinked, the curtains blocked the direct rays of the sun, but not all of the light, giving the room an eerie yellow glow. He had gotten here hours before Kate and Geckos, in fact, he had gone and got groceries after exploring the house and grounds thoroughly. He'd gotten quite a tongue lashing from Richie, after he admitted that he got in by breaking a window, but he rolled his eyes and reminded Richie that his upbringing hadn't included lock-picking. Of course he'd been quickly informed that Kate was a natural at picking locks and maybe he just needed to apply himself.

The place was definitely set up for a Lord of Nine, fully stocked, with well, everything, even a panic room in the basement. If you were looking for it, it was probably in a room somewhere. He should get up, he didn't always sleep the day away and he wanted to spend time with his sister.

Scott could smell coffee and decided to see who was up at eight. It didn't surprise him that that it was Kate sitting at the kitchen island, sipping from an oversized coffee mug. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, but she was tugging at an errant lock, her eyes looking at something on the counter.

"Morning." He bumped into her as he walked by, glancing at the 3x5 notebook.

Her smile was sleepy, but happy. "Good Morning." She tapped her coffee cup, "There's coffee in the pot, Jamaican Blue, Daddy's favorite. I was so surprised to find it, but there's like a million different coffees in that cupboard."

Scott shook his head, "I never got a taste for the stuff." He grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of tomato juice.

"Really?" Kate arched an eyebrow.

"What?" He shrugged, "Mom and I used to drink it with a tablespoon of apple-vinegar in it, every morning."

"Ugh." She wrinkled her nose, "Gross. Why would you drink that?"

"I don't know. We liked it, it was our thing."

"Still gross." She motioned for him to sit on the stool next to her, "I need you to help me with one of the things on my list."

"Oh." He winced; he didn't want to think about her list. He didn't want to think about why she had a list in the first place. He nodded finally, realizing that she was waiting for an answer. "Yeah whatever you want."

She sighed, "That's gonna get old. I told Seth that last night after we came inside. It was so late, like three in the morning, I think. I don't know why I'm up already. "

"It was one. You forgot the time change."

"Huh." She mused out loud, "I'm all screwed up."

"If the shoe fits." He teased before recoiling from her nails, as she pinched him, "Ouch. Watch the talons."

"Be nice and you won't get pinched." She smirked and retied her ponytail.

"So what am I helping you with?"

She held up the notebook and pointed to one of the lines, written in her handwriting. The list seemed to alternate between Kate's delicate cursive scroll and Seth's chicken scratch.

"I'm surprised Seth let you have that. Isn't it tethered to one of his pockets?"

"It's my list." She defended, before sipping her coffee, "Plus he was still sleeping when I grabbed it."

Scott rolled his eyes and ducked away from another swat of his sister's hand.

"Anyways, we are going to take care of one of these this morning. I want to pass on a tradition." Her smile brightened, almost mischievous. "So you are gonna learn to make Curl-Your-Toes French Toast."

"Oh, Gram Fuller's recipe." He got her smile now. Gram Fuller was a little on the crazy side. He only had a couple of memories of her. One memory was of her making this French toast, with Kate, after he got shooed out of the kitchen and the other was of her telling him about her days as a roadie for REO Speedwagon. He always thought that his father might have been a little embarrassed of some of Gram's wild stories.

"Yup, she taught it to me and I'm gonna teach it to you. As long as you got everything on the list." She stretched her arms over her head.

"I did; I wondered what some of that stuff was for." Truth be told when he was grabbing the groceries, fake ID completely needed for some of the Gecko add-ons, he'd wondered if this wasn't what Kate had in mind. "Are we gonna make enough to share? I mean Richie doesn't really need to eat that much and Seth lives on coffee and whiskey."

"They both like to eat, Seth's a sucker for a good steak or burger and Richie loves anything with almonds or sweet potatoes." She knew a lot about them; well she had been traveling with them for about two months. "We'll both make a batch."

"That doesn't sound like they're French toast people."

"Bite your tongue, I don't know anyone who didn't fall in love with it after they tried it." Kate stirred her coffee and set the spoon on the counter.

A thud at the side of the stairs got the siblings attention. Seth descended the last few steps, hair standing on end and no shirt, but, thank god, actual pants. The Geckos, on top of having zero concept of personal space, weren't big on modesty either. And Scott really tried not to think about those facts when he thought about Kate traveling with them.

"You want coffee?" Kate asked. Seth grumbled under his breath, no real audible words, but he took Kate's cup from her lifting it to his own lips. "Oh, that's got creamer in it." She warned him. He sipped it and handed back to her immediately, his upper lip curled as he went to retrieve his own cup.

"Rude." Scott remarked and Seth ignored him.

"He's not awake yet." Kate chuckled, "If there is anything I've learned traveling with Geckos it's that you don't talk to Seth before he's had his first cup of coffee."

Seth gave Kate a thumbs up, then regarded Scott, over his cup coffee, "What the hell are you doing up anyway?"

"Good Morning to you too, Asshole." Scott growled.

"Is this how you wanna start…"

"No." Kate cut Seth off putting her hands up. "We are not starting anything this early. Scott and I are going to make breakfast and you need to make yourself scarce."

Seth arched an eyebrow, silently questioning Kate.

She slipped off the stool she was sitting on and explained, "I'm passing on a secret recipe, so unless you became a Fuller last night, shoo." She motioned towards the stairs with her right hand.

"A little early to be getting ejected, Seth." Richie caught Kate's outstretched had and kissed her knuckles. "You making our Sweet-Kate mad already this morning?" Richie laughed; thankfully this Gecko had the decency to be wearing clothes.

"I've had exactly two sips of this coffee." Seth growled. "It is too early for all of your shit. Why the fuck are you even up?"

Scott scoffed, "He thinks we need to sleep all day."

"He never listens or pays attention for that matter." Richie rolled his eyes. "I'm awake because of the coffee, it smells amazing. You want to grab me a cup; or are you gonna bitch about it?"

Seth poured a cup, "You want cream and sugar in it too, _Holly_?"

"Holly?" Scott questioned as Richie flipped Seth off.

"Holly Go-Lightly, Breakfast at Tiffany's." Kate explained to intercept another impending fight.

Seth handed Richie a cup and reached for Kate's, "You want a refill, while I'm playing wait-staff?"

"Please." She handed it to him and looked at Richie, "You're both getting removed from the kitchen. I'm teaching Scott a secret Fuller breakfast recipe."

"Awe, Kate, don't keep secrets from family." He pouted.

Kate shook her head, "Sorry, Curl-Your-Toes French Toast, is a Fuller only recipe, but you do get a homemade breakfast out of it, so no griping."

The Gecko brothers exchanged a look, before Seth cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what is this recipe called again?"

"Curl-Your-Toes French Toast." Kate stirred the coffee that Seth gave her and sipped it. "It was our Gram Fuller's recipe. She worked with a band before Daddy was born… Radio or Rider…"

"REO Speedwagon." Scott interjected before she could make it any worse. "And she was a roadie. How could you forget all the cool stories she told us about that?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I remember Daddy cutting her off from telling the stories more than the actual stories."

Richie chuckled and motioned for Seth to follow him. "Come on let's check out the media room, see if they've got any decent movies."

Seth nodded and Scott watched him rub Kate's shoulder as he walked by her. He could still hear the brother's talking as they ascending the stairs. Seth first, admonishing Richie that he still needed to call Kisa about them staying there and Richie firing back that he'd do after sunset. He also heard Richie reminding Seth that Fuller siblings probably wanted to spend some time with just each other. Kate was already opening cupboards and pulling down the tools they'd need to start making breakfast.

"I was thinking we'd make hash to go with it. You want to start cutting up the peppers and onions, while I peel potatoes?"

He chuckled and pulled the items out of the fridge. "You just don't want to cry."

"I've done plenty of that the last few days." She rinsed off the potato peeler and handed Scott a knife. "Cutting board is in the skinny drawer next to the stove. We need a trash can."

"I think it's under the sink." He pointed out, Kate was facing away from him and he watched her shoulders rise and fall with her deep breaths. "Kate…"

"I'm okay, Scott. It just sneaks up on me sometimes." She gripped the sink and tried to choke down her sob.

Scott walked over and wrapped her in a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kate. I wish I could…"

She shook her head against him and her fists gripped his shirt. "I just need a minute."

It wasn't fucking fair; she shouldn't have to deal with her impending death. She deserved a break. From sheltered girl, to hostage, to whatever she was with Seth, to Culabra hunter, to murder victim, to puppet for an evil queen, and finally to bank robber/honorary Gecko; Kate didn't deserve this. She already sacrificed herself, already made this walk. To find out her body was going to fail her, it just wasn't right. Seth had been the one that called and told him about Kate. By the time he'd gotten to the hospital, they had run Kate through all sorts of the tests and scans and she was sitting calmly in a bed, looking out window at the Del Rio skyline.

.:.

 _She turned and looked at him before he even said her name and opened her arms to gather him up in a hug._

 _He started to cry, didn't even care that he was crying. He held onto to her, whole body shaking. When she'd died in front of him he couldn't mourn her and when he'd gone back for her body it was gone. He hadn't let himself grieve; instead he buried the memory and tried to forget everything. When she'd reappeared as Amaru, it was knife straight to his heart; how many times did he have to watch her die?_

 _"Just one more time and bonus no evil queen to steal my body this time." Her voice was soft as she rubbed his back, he didn't even realize that he asked the question out loud._

 _He pulled away from her sharply, incredulous look plastered on his face. Did she think this was a joke?_

 _"Richie didn't think that was funny either." She handed him a tissue to wipe the tears away._

 _"Where the hell are they?" Suddenly realizing that the lizard boys had left Kate alone._

 _"Richie is talking to the doctor about treatments and Seth was here, but he was angry, so I told him to go cool off." She picked at the hospital bracelet._

 _"When is Seth not angry?" He knocked her hand away from the bracelet, "Don't pick at that."_

 _"I'm the big sister you know." She smirked, before admitting, "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be alone."_

 _"I've been there before." He looked away, but she turned him back to face her._

 _"Scott, this isn't your fault."_

 _"How long?" He hadn't wanted to ask, but part of him just had to know._

 _She bit her lip, before answering. "Depends, there's this treatment that if it works I'll have like four or five years, but if not it'll be closer to two years." She gripped his hands tightly. "It'll be okay. I mean, I'm not scared. I just wish I could be there for you."_

 _"You don't need to worry about everyone else. It's okay to be selfish for once." He squeezed her hands back and ventured the question that had been on his mind for over 400 miles. "Maybe we think about…" He trailed off, but he knew she got his meaning when she shook her head and tears leaked from her eyes._

 _"After everything that I did as Amaru…" She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I just couldn't live like that. I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be sorry." He hugged her again. "I just don't want to lose you, again."_

 _"I know."_

.:.

Her breathing was choppy for a few more minutes as he held her silently, finally she drew in an unsteady breath. She moved away from him and wiped her eyes, before washing her hands. He handed her a towel and the two stared at each other for a long beat. "You know what really sucks about this?"

"Everything." He answered plainly.

"Well yes. But honestly, it's trying to figure out what I really want to do. There are things I know I can do and that I want to, but there are also things that I know I can't do, like get married and have kids…" She trailed off, peeling the first the potato, "And honestly I don't know if those are things I actually want or if it's a remnant of something I wanted in my old life."

"You know it's only been eleven months since the Twister." He started chopping the first of the peppers.

"Feels like a lifetime."

"Kinda has been." He tossed the pepper seeds in the trash. "Remember when Mom didn't scrape out the pepper seeds and Dad wouldn't eat the hash?"

Kate laughed softly, "She was mad for days. I don't think our house was ever that quiet. You hid in my room."

"Hey, Mom never got mad, so when she was mad, it was scary." He started on the onions ignoring the burn of his eyes.

They were silent for a few beats; the only sound in the kitchen was rhythmic chopping. "I want you to go back on the road."

"What?" He stared at Kate in disbelief.

"Music is your dream, it makes you happy." She answered continuing to prepare the potatoes.

"Yeah but, Kate, I mean it can wait."

"No." She barked, handing him one of the potatoes to chop and looking him in the eyes. "I do not want you putting this on hold for me. I've got time and we've got time. I'm not even letting the Gecko's off the hook. We are not putting our lives in a full stop because of a stupid timeline, that could change. Besides, one of the the…" She looked back to the counter where her list should have been, but it was gone. "He's gonna protect it like the Hope Diamond." She commented disbelieving, before finishing her thought, "One of the things on my list is to see you perform with your band. I can't do that if you stop."

He fidgeted slightly then sighed, "Okay."

"Good." She smiled brightly and patted his shoulder, getting a guilty look, "Oops. I just got potato juice on your shirt."

He smirked and returned the favor wiping his hand on her face.

"Eck, Scott!" She squealed and grabbed a paper towel. They put the hash on the stove and Kate started barking orders as they got out the ingredients for the recipe. They were laughing and picking on each about everything.

"How did you end up being the cool one?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" She was whisking the eggs in her bowl.

"Well, I mean I'm touring with a relatively successful rock band, but you… You're a bank robber." He just couldn't help laughing again over the situation.

"Bonnie with two Clydes." She added a tablespoon of vanilla to her bowl and handed him the measuring spoon and bottle. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I know how the movie ended."

"Like either of them would ever let you get hurt." He reminded her.

.:.

"Holy shit."

"Come on, Seth, you can't refrain from swearing to express yourself once in your life?" Richie rolled his eyes at his brother as he took bite of the breakfast, before exclaiming, "Holy shit."

Kate and Scott exchanged a silent high five and flashed identical smug smiles. "Can I have my list please?" She requested of Seth, who handed it over and took another massive bite of the French toast. She flipped through the paged and handed Scott the tiny pen, Seth kept in the spine of the notebook. "Can you cross that one out for me?"

The table was silent for a beat, as he lined through: _**Pass on a tradition**_ **.** He looked up at other pair of siblings, "I'm not making this for you two ever again, so unless you can con her into it, this is the last time you're ever getting that. So I'd enjoy it."

They flipped him off in perfect synch and Kate's laughter echoed in the kitchen.

Seth took a sip of his coffee and asked finally, "So what's the plan for today, Princess?"

Kate yawned, "A nap, first of all. Maybe on the beach? And watch the sunset later?"

Scott finished his bite, "There's a fire-pit on the beach. We could have a fire and camp out tonight."

Her eyes lit up, "Yes! We just need to grab hot dogs and stuff for S'mores."

"Already got it." He grinned, and grunted as Kate hugged him tightly, "Hey, what are little brothers for?"


	4. Watch a Sunset

This story is both wonderful and hard for me to write. Thank you for your continued support of this piece.

 **Die by Dawn: Watch A Sunset**

The sun was up but it was still on the early side, as Seth looked at Kate, who was sleeping on a beach towel, protected by an umbrella. She was curled up on her side, peaceful expression on her face, which wasn't always the case when she was sleeping. After the Twister she had plenty of nightmares, but those were nothing compared to what she had now. The trauma of Amaru controlling her body, using it to kill all those people, while she couldn't fight back, was too much for Kate sometimes. When the memories caught up to her, the nightmares were often so bad that they couldn't wake her and all he and Richie could do was watch as she thrashed and cried. She would blank out at random moments too; get this far away look in her eye and stare into nothingness. Since they found out she was sick, she hadn't had any of the really bad nightmares or any blank moments. Richie said it was because her brain was trying to process the new information and it didn't have time to reflect on the past.

He was hot; Mexican July was no joke, thankfully it got cooler at night with the breeze off the ocean. Kate muttered in her sleep and he glanced down, ready to wake her, but she resettled, relaxed expression still on her face. She was wearing a brightly colored sundress, leaving her arms exposed. It wasn't uncommon for her to wear long-sleeves when they went out-and-about and on jobs she used mark-up to cover up... She didn't like people asking about her scars: the twin vertical scars on her wrists, the small circular mark from her transfusion and the horizontal line across her bicep. She often slept in his bed, although not always, sometimes she wanted her space and sometimes she was in Richie's bed. The nights she slept in his bed, he'd stare at her scars, guilt overwhelming him. He should have protected her. Hell, he never should have put her in the pathway to need protection. He wasn't alone in the guilt either.

The bank job had technically been the trio's second job. They pulled a small job, a little check cashing place, just to make sure they had the kinks worked out before they hit a real target. They were staying at a motel off Route 377 when Kate announced that she was going down to the pool and he didn't give it a second thought, until he saw Richie staring at her bare stomach. He remembered having a similar reaction after Kisa changed Richie. Kate looked down at herself, first trying to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly she realized that he was looking where the bullets had torn threw her when Carlos shot her.

.:.

" _You still owe me a toaster." Kate informed the elder Gecko as the trio shared breakfast in the dingy motel room._

 _Seth rolled his eyes and took a drink of coffee from the styrofoam cup._

 _Richie arched his eyebrow as he looked at Kate, "How and maybe better a better question, why, does he owe you a toaster?"_

" _You saw my memories." She shrugged, "It was part of our 'Mexican Honeymoon'."_

" _He called it a 'drugstore cowboy routine' when he yelled at me about it." Seth grumbled and grabbed a handful of the home-fries they were sharing._

" _We never robbed a drugstore; rude." Kate snickered as she snagged Richie's drink and took a sip from the straw. "This is good. What's it called again? Hor-what?"_

" _Horchata." The brothers answered in unison and Kate held her hands up in surrender._

" _Sorry."_

" _Two things: one I tried to not look into your memories, past what I needed; and two explain the toaster thing." Richie took his drink back._

" _Make me." Kate smirked._

" _Don't play with fire, Katelyn."_

" _Still not my name, Richard."_

 _Seth chuckled as Richie looked him exasperated, "Hey, don't look at me, you picked that fight all on your own."_

 _Richie persisted, "Why a toaster, anyway? Arguably it is one of the most useless kitchen appliances and it causes roughly 1000 fires per year. Toaster ovens are by far cleaner, more efficient and cause fewer fires, in fact…"_

" _Kate, I'm begging you to explain this to him, so he shuts up." Seth covered his face with his hands._

 _Kate giggled and stood up, widening her stance a little and lowering her voice, "Listen Princess, just keep the engine running while I go in there and run this job. These hicks won't know what hit 'em. I'm gonna stroll out of there like Paul Newman. You'll be waiting in the car and then we'll drive away. Like… Like we got a free toaster."_

 _Seth was glaring at Kate and Richie was laughing, "You gave her the lean and mean speech? You've got to be kidding me. He does owe you a toaster for having to sit through that one, but personally, I'd hold out for toaster oven."_

" _I'm not greedy." Kate rubbed Seth's shoulder as she walked by, "Don't get grumpy."_

" _Oh no, I completely enjoyed your lousy impression of me. This robbery thing doesn't work out for you, Princess; you should go be a comedian." Seth growled and took another drink of his coffee._

" _It was a good impression, Kate. But you've got to use your hands a little more." Richie ducked the plastic fork that his brother threw at him and watched Kate fishing through her bag, "You getting dressed already?"_

" _Not really. I'm just going down to the pool to sit in the sun, and eventually go for a swim." She grabbed the green two-piece that she'd bought yesterday after the job they'd pulled._

 _She closed herself in the bathroom to change and Seth pulled out his gun to clean it as Richie cleared the trash from breakfast._

" _It went well." Richie commented and Seth made a non-committal noise. "Do you think it went not-well?"_

" _It went fine, but Del Rio's a lot different. Lots of different ways shit can go sideways."_

" _That's why we plan and then stick to the plan." Richie rubbed his glasses on his shirt absentmindedly._

" _Says the guy, who never sticks to the plan." Seth complained._

" _My improvisions have never, not gotten the job done."_

" _Abilene." Seth countered his brother's claim._

" _Technically that job still got done, we just didn't get paid and it had a few more hiccups." Richie stood up to stretch._

 _Seth narrowed his eyes at him, "Nearly caused an apocalypse type hiccups."_

" _Nearly." Richie chuckled as Kate came out of the bathroom, in her suit, towel over her arm._

" _Close only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades, Seth. Can I have my sunglasses?" Kate requested, "They're on the nightstand, I don't want to walk around."_

 _Seth handed Kate her dark-frames and noticed that Richie was staring at Kate, more accurately her exposed stomach. Kate cocked her head to side, noticing Richie's shift in mood and looked down at her own belly. Seth put the pieces together: Richie was looking for a scar that should be there._

 _Kate walked up to Richie and grabbed his hand pressing it to her flesh for a moment before hugging him tightly. "It's alright, Richie. My life's not gonna get stolen from you two knuckleheads." And barely above a whispered she reassured Richie, "I know you didn't want any of that to happen to me. I've already forgiven you, my brother thief."_

.:.

Kate wasn't like anyone that he crossed paths with in his life, she was selflessly kind. In the world he grew up and lived in, people weren't like that, even family could use you. He and Richie had the kind of upbringing that they needed for the life they chose to live, but he wondered what their lives would have been if… He snorted to himself, following down a path of 'ifs' could drive you insane, best to be present where you were.

He pulled her list out of his pocket and started reading it through again. Some of these were simple: she wanted learn how to drive a stick shift, not happening in his baby; buy her own car; learn to play poker; and polar dip, whatever-the-hell that was. Some of them were going to take a little more planning and some of them were probably impossible… Hidden near the back of the notebook was page Kate had written by herself, four lines: atone for the wrongs she did in my body, forgive myself, save a life, and… say goodbye. He wanted line out that last one, just so it wasn't there. It wouldn't change a damn thing, but he just didn't want it there.

Mentally he was adding initials to the list, trying to figure out who was the best one to help her with each line. So far he knew he was going to be helping her with: watching a sunset, cause well the sun; getting a tattoo, because Richie was trying to talk her out of it; and playing in the snow, snow and snakes didn't mix. Scott was going to take her to karaoke, Kate's decision; and he was going to get back on the road with his band so she could see a show. Richie was going to take her dancing, help her study so could get her GED, and… He tapped one of the lines with the pen: sex, she and Richie had a thing, maybe…

Kate suddenly sat up, looking around confused.

"You okay, Kate?" He questioned shoving the list back into his shirt pocket.

She shook her head, "Richie."

Oh, that's what woke her up. Seth helped her get to her feet and they climbed the stairs back to the house. Kate was wobbly as she was half-asleep, but he kept his hand on the small of her back to steady her. This wasn't the first time she'd woke-up out of a dead sleep and went straight to his brother. Scott looked up as they walked in, but Seth waved him off, thankfully the other Fuller rolled with it. Kate walked into Richie's room without knocking and right up to Richie. Richie's eyes were unfocused and despite the fact that he didn't really need to breathe much, he was heaving for air.

Kate sat next to him on the bed and pulled him to her. "It's okay, Richie. We made it. I'm here and Seth's close. We're safe and you're safe. We got you; we love you." She whispered the comforting words over and over until Richie's shoulders relaxed and he hugged Kate back, burying his face into her shoulder. "Welcome back, Brother Thief. You still tired?" Richie nodded and moved so Kate could lean back against the headboard with him.

Seth stood silent in the doorway, watching Richie relax enough to fall back asleep, head on Kate's chest, clinging to her like a lifeline. The first time Kate woke up out of a dead sleep and climbed into Richie's bed, they'd been in the same hotel room and it completely threw him for a loop. Richie hadn't made a sound and yet, Kate knew that he was having a nightmare. All of three of them had nightmares, but whatever Amaru had done to Richie, he wouldn't talk about and he was always worried about them when he woke up. Kate always knew what to say to calm Richie down and even at his worst moments Richie responded to Kate's voice. They had, for lack of a better way of putting it, a thing.

"I want to go into town later." Kate's voice was quiet as she ran her fingers through Richie's hair. "Can you wake me in an hour?"

He glanced at his phone and nodded before closing the door. He thumped down the stairs, where Scott was already on his feet.

"Is she okay?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah, Richie was having nightmare."

Scott's expression was clearly: what-the-hell-does-that-have-to-with-Kate, but what came out of his mouth was, "Your answer, doesn't answer my question."

"She just knows when he's having a nightmare. And it's not all the time, just every once and a while…Whatever Amaru did to him, it follows him and Kate just gets it; okay? I don't know if it's a connection from what happened before the bloodwell or if it's from Amaru but they have a thing." Seth paced into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, spiking it with a shot of whiskey. "She can just tell if he's really upset."

He didn't want to talk about this with Scott. He knew the brother/sister card was about to get played and honestly, he didn't want the kid all riled up. They'd all been very good at playing nice the past few days and he didn't want to mess with that. Finding out about Kate was… Well, they were all stressed out and the fact that there hadn't been a brawl between any of them was kinda miraculous. He and Richie had always been a team and even though Kate and Scott didn't always see eye-to-eye they were team too, except now Kate was essentially on team Gecko. He didn't want Scott to feel like Kate was being taken or away like he was being abandoned. Being alone sucked and he wanted the kid to know he had family, even if it was a sad, broken, messed-up family.

"But Kate's okay?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to wake her up in an hour or so." Seth looked down at his phone. "For all the bitching, he did about not needing to sleep during the day, he sure crashed pretty fast."

"He ate three plates of French toast. If he wasn't a Culebra, I'm pretty sure he'd be in a diabetic coma." Scott sat back down on the couch and picked up the guitar he'd been playing earlier.

"Didn't realize you stopped off to grab your guitar."

Scott shook his head, "This isn't mine, way too nice. It's worth thousands. I found it on the third floor; there's a gym and a music room up there. This place is pretty legit."

"Well when you've been killing and stealing from folks for hundreds of years, it does make for a nice ledger book." Seth sipped from his cup.

Scott ran his fingers over the guitar reverently as he muttered, "She can play too."

"Kate?"

"Yup." Scott nodded and cleared his throat. "We did praise choir and stuff before that trip to Mexico."

"Yeah." It was more of an acknowledgement that anything else. Memories of the RV came flooding back: the two children of the stressed out ex-preacher whispering quietly with Richie. They'd had a good life before he picked them for his stupid plan. Maybe they were fighting and grieving the loss of their mother, but they had each other before he stepped in front of that RV nursing a bottle of beer. He'd sealed their fates. His choice to use them for cover caused Jacob Fuller's death, Scott's transformation, and Kate's death both past and upcoming. He apologized to Kate so many times that she'd threatened him with duct tape. He suddenly realized that he never apologized to Scott.

Seth sat down on the couch opposite of Scott and sighed, "Look kid. About the whole kidnapping ya thing…"

"Which time?" Scott interrupted, eyebrow arched. "Before the Twister or when you locked me in a cage and used me for bait?"

Unable to help himself Seth smirked, "Pretty sure the time you were possessed doesn't count."

"How's that?"

"It was for your own good?" He offered before justifying, "Admittedly we did lock you in a cage and use you for bait, but we got the queen bitch out of your brain."

"For a minute at least."

They were silent for a moment, neither of them knowing where to go with the conversation.

"Seriously though…" Seth started, stopped, and then started again, "I never actually apologized to you for everything I put your family through. It was fucked up, what I did. So for all the shit that happened to you and yours on account of my fucked up idea, I am sorry."

"It's kinda blood under bridge by this point, I guess, but thanks." Scott ran a hand over the strings, "I wasn't on a good path anyway. Now about this thing Richie has with my sister."

"They got a thing. It's nothing to worry about." Damn-it; he was really hoping the kid woulda let that go.

"And the thing that you have with my sister?"

"No, Kate and I do not have a thing."

"You bounced around with her in Mexican motels for three months." Scott pushed, because brothers were overprotective, and brothers were more overprotective, when they had pretty sisters that hung around with criminals. Not that the overprotectiveness was bad idea on principle, but in this case it was, mostly, unwarranted.

"When we left the Twister, we'd lost everything. Our brothers were something that we didn't know how to process and we didn't know what the hell we were doing. We just wanted to get gone and yeah I ran around with her for three months. But I was just trying to get papers for her, so she could go back across the border." Seth did not like thinking about those three months he was at the lowest point and he took Kate along for the ride. Those three months had been filled mostly with yelling, crying, and drugs, and finally the memory of Kate's face when he abandoned her.

"She said you were high all the time."

"Most of time." He corrected, not knowing if that made it better or worse. "She shot me up. I couldn't ever find a vein. She was worried I was gonna kill myself, so she helped."

Scott's eyebrow arched, as he scoffed, "That's upsetting."

"It's not as big of a deal as you think. It was just comfort and nothing happened." Seth waved hand dismissively.

"You do know you were flirting with her, like 1000 feet from the gate of hell? You were patching her arm, whispering about: 'dancin' with some Jesus –freak; prom; singing in the church choir' I heard that whole bit. " Scott played out a chord absentmindedly, eyes flashing yellow for just a moment.

"That was not flirting. I was just talking."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Seth."

"Let me be clear, Scott, I was not flirting with your sister and I don't have a thing with her. She deserves a helluva lot better then me." He growled. And he couldn't help but think about how much more she deserved.

"I think you do have a thing with my sister. In fact, I think that thing is why she sleeps in your bed more than she sleeps alone." Scott stood up suddenly, "It's bright in here, I'm gonna find a room with a little less sun."

.:.

"Your nose is a little pink from earlier." Seth snickered looking down on the girl laying down on her stomach, bare back exposed to the light.

She shrugged, "I've had worse sunburns; some of us don't tan easy." She stretched a little, "Can you help me re-tie my top? I don't think Scott wants to see this much me."

He knelt down next to her and re-knotted the strings of her bikini. "Not really much to this new suit you bought."

Kate adjusted the top over her chest, before rolling over and sitting up. "Well someone bought me a beautiful dress with next-to-no back. I don't want tan lines."

"I think you should be good and your back doesn't look pink like your nose." Seth sat back down in the oversized lounge chair.

"You rubbed lotion into my back for like ten minutes, which was not unappreciated, but I'm pretty sure you couldn't have missed a spot."

"I like to be thorough." He looked at Kate over his sunglasses.

She sipped on her Rum-spiked Horchata. "This is good. I like it with Rum."

"Most girls like their alcohol sweet." He took a swig of his beer.

"Sexist." She stuck out her tongue and pulled on the sundress that she'd brought back down to the beach.

"Experienced." He corrected, "I've mixed a drink or two for a girl over my years."

"Your many years." Kate giggled at Seth's glare. "Come you left that one wide open." She picked up her camera and snapped a few pictures of him, "Smile."

"Never been a smiler, Princess." He rolled his eyes.

"Lair." She snapped another few shots of him before turning her attention to the ocean and color-changing sky. "You're a charmer and you know it."

"I have my moments." He smirked, although her back was too him.

Kate moved the lens on the camera, and continued snapping shots, "I still can't believe he got this for me. You know this camera was stupid expensive."

Seth barked out a laugh, "He knew you wanted it. And he definitely doesn't care about the money." Richie had asked him a dozen times, before ordering the camera, if it was the one Kate wanted. He growled at his brother to just hack her phone, and be done with it. He was unpleasantly surprised to find Richie doing just that, an hour after their discussion. If she thought the camera was expensive, wait until she saw the necklace he bought her for when they went dancing. Seth had seen the price tag on that ice and had about knocked Richie out over it. There was nice and then there was overkill, but his younger brother liked to spoil Kate, so there wasn't much he could do about it. And it wasn't that he didn't want to get nice things for Kate, but he wasn't good with gifts, always seemed to pick the wrong thing when he tried. He was actually shocked by how much she liked the dress, and seeing her over-the-moon about it…

Click. Kate was grinning from behind the camera, "That one was great; classic 'love-it-when-plan-comes-together' Seth Gecko smile."

"You're naming my expressions now?" He took another drink from his beer.

"Only the really good ones." She giggled and took a picture of her own toes in the sand, "Like the 'Damn-it-Richard' scowl, the 'why-won't-this-work' brow furrow, the 'come-on-princess' eye roll…"

"Okay I get it. I'm expressive." He interrupted. "All the greats had unforgettable mugs."

"Well you certainly have one of those." She was taking pictures of the landscape again.

"Let me see your new toy." He requested and took the camera carefully as she handed it to him. He took a few pictures of her with the ocean behind her. "You photograph well."

"If you say so, I've never liked pictures of myself, my smile is weird." She looked off in the distance and he took a few more of her. "Okay, that's enough of that." She took the camera away from him and placed it gently back into the bag. "It's kinda perfect here. I'm not going to want to leave."

He knew they had to leave, get back to the new reality next week. She had an appointment scheduled in Del Rio, "When's your first treatment?"

She sat on the end of his chair with a heavy sigh, "Tuesday. They had to do something with the blood samples they took and I guess it takes time to culture. Richie scheduled it for me. I think he's talked to the doctor more than I have."

"He has. Been E-mailing her every day with stuff he's finding out online. He's got to work the problem, see if he can find a solution, that's how he deals with things."

"There isn't really a solution to this." Kate's expression was sad as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Yeah." Seth finished off his beer and grabbed a bottle of water and another beer out of the cooler. "I just have to remind him that some things are like pi, you can't solve them."

"Does that work?" She inclined her head to one side.

"Most of the time." He answered with a shrug, while his brain snarled about how it worked unless the problem was snake-related.

"I don't want him to suffer because of me." She admitted softly. "I don't anyone to suffer because of me."

He made a non-committal noise as he noticed the gooseflesh running up her arms. "Don't worry about it. You cold?"

"A little, it's getting cooler." Kate rubbed her arms.

"C'mere." Seth motioned for her to sit between his legs and when she complied he pulled her tight to his chest, arms wrapped around her middle, chin on her shoulder.

"You're so warm." She practically purred, relaxing in his arms.

They were quiet for a spell watching the colors splash across the sky. Seth finally dared to break the comfortable silence. He needed to talk to her about this before either of their brothers were within earshot. He leaned back a bit, but kept his arms around her to make sure she stayed warm. "So I've been thinking about your list."

"We can't only live for that list, you know." She sighed. "We're doing eight more jobs, minimum."

"I know. But some of those things on your list are gonna take more planning than others and um…" He trailed off, not sure tackle this topic, since Richie upset her about it already. "Not sure how we're gonna handle some of these."

"If this is about the skydiving, I was totally messing with you. I know you don't like heights." She giggled a little.

"Thank god." This is wasn't even the one that he'd actually been trying to talk to her about, but that was a weight off his shoulders.

"You were going to do it." Her voice was somewhere between amused and mystified.

"I told you, we're gonna get through your list. So yeah, I was gonna have to buy Depends and I woulda cried the whole time, but I would have done it with you." He was being dramatic on purpose, because she was laughing and he loved hearing that carefree laugh of hers.

She caught her breath from the laughing fit and took a sip from the water bottle. "Okay, so if it's not the skydiving. What about my list? Is this about the sex one?"

"Yeah that one." He admitted, although now he wasn't opposed to revisiting the whole jumping out of a perfectly good airplane topic.

"We're both adults." She reminded him wryly.

"Yes, we are adults, both of us." He cleared his throat. "So I was thinking about it and maybe, um, since you and Richie have a thing..."

"Richie and I have a thing?" She looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you kissed him in the Twister and then you have that connection thing."

"So you think I should sleep with Richie?" Her green eyes were unreadable as she held his gaze.

"I…You can do whatever you want." He looked beyond her out at the sunset. "I'm just thinking that since you guys have that thing. It would be maybe not so awkward or uncomfortable."

"It's a little uncomfortable having this discussion right now." She wiggled his hold and turned away to hide her blush.

He loosened his grip, resting his back against the chair, giving her space. "Yeah, well that's kinda where we are. I don't think he'd be a bad choice, he does care about you." This was so going so much worse then he'd rehearsed. He needed to stop talking immediately, before he made things any worse, "Guess you could call Kisa and ask if he's any good."

"Ack! You're awful!" She turned to face him and smacked his chest, "More uncomfortable and awkward."

He rubbed the spot, where she'd got him and shook his head, "Yeah, not sure why there's no filter between my brain and my mouth right now."

"You've never really had one." She pointed out, tracing the pattern of his flame tattoo on his forearm.

"That's true." He agreed and suggested, "We could set you up on one of those dating app, but we'd have interview the guys to make sure they're safe."

"You'd never approve of any of them and Richie would eat the dangerous ones." Kate rolled her eyes, "Seems like a lot of bloodshed, for, well… you know."

He chuckled despite everything. She really did know them far too well.

She tapped her fingers on his knuckles to get his attention, "Seth, I know that as a guy, sex is very high on your 'things to do' list, but it's not my top priority. I've got other things that I want to do. We'll get there or to that one…I mean not us, because obviously that's not what you want, but maybe Richie… I don't know. I just want it to mean something, I guess." Her voice was quiet, a little sad, but he wasn't sure exactly why.

"Richie cares about you and…"

Kate shook her head, "We have a thing, you've said that. And I think you're right Richie and I do have a thing… But, Seth, if we're being honest about it, you and I have a thing too." Her phone went off and she picked it up muttering, "It's Scott." She tapped the facetime app and Richie and Scott appeared on the screen. "Hello, little brothers."

"How's your sunset?" Richie asked, before commenting "You're flushed, are we interrupting?"

"My sunset, yes." She stuck out her tongue, before warning, "You don't need to take that joke any further, with my brother right there."

"Does that mean I can take it further when he's gone?"

"Don't you always?"

Scott socked Richie in the shoulder and Richie cried out, "Jesus, Bruce-Lee, it isn't like I'm gonna deflower her with you in room."

"Oh god." Kate squalled, mortified, "Could we never use that word ever again in reference to me, especially with my brother in the room?!"

"I'm back to my original question about when he's gone. Ouch, damn-it Kid, if you keep hitting me…"

"Knock it off you two morons." Seth snarled behind Kate.

The two continued to bicker as Kate sighed, "Just get the food around and walk down after the sun finishes setting." She clicked off the call and buried her face in her hands.

"C'mere." Seth pulled her back to him, gathering her back into his arms. He took her phone away and opened her music downloads, setting it to play before laying it on the table. "Just watch your sunset." He kissed her temple. "We won't talk about that line on your list again unless you bring it up. Deal, partner?"

"Deal." She relaxed in his hold. "Thank you, Seth."


	5. Go Dancing

**Notes:** This almost doubles the story's word count, which I wasn't planning on, but Richie had a lot to say and was not all about being edited so it ended up long.

Also I am planning on settling this into a pairing and not an OT3 romance - there is a very specific purpose for this and I promise that will make sense. And even though it may not be an OT3 romantic bit, there are going to be moments for all the characters

Anyways I truly hope that you all enjoy this piece. I really agonized about which way to take it and I feel like I made the right choice. Thank you for reading. Love to my Loves!

 **Die By Dawn: Go Dancing**

" _Richie?" She questioned, voice tremoring._

 _Fabric ripped under one of his fangs. Her blood tasted like fear and betrayal, but this was the only way…_

" _No! Richie, no… RICHARD GECKO, STOP!" She cried out; he could smell her tears._

.:.

Six Hours earlier:

Richie paused in the hallway that led to living quarters and offices beneath Jed's and scribbled down a note about a potential new treatment for Kate in his notebook. He'd send Dr. Blassure an e-mail about it later tonight. He honestly needed to take some time to call her and cover how her treatment actually went earlier this week. He needed to know what Kate's chances were with the current treatment to gauge how soon they'd potentially need something more viable. He hadn't been able to attend the treatment personally, since Kisa had requested his presence. He was trying to help his ex-business partner/lover make sense of how to set up some kind of ruling system to help keep the chaos under control and give the poor peacekeeper a break. Seth joked if they had sympathy for Freddie the situation had to be dire.

Technically Kisa was in charge of the culebras as their queen, although she still wasn't entirely comfortable with the title or the headache that came with it. With a thousand-year history of traditional factions, adjusting to a single leader system was proving more than a little challenging. Even simple things like hunting grounds had to be decided and Kisa was just overwhelmed. He'd gone through the books, trying to make sense of the system, but when he looked up to ask her a question he found her asleep in the arm chair. Kisa hid it well, but she was exhausted; she needed to find people that she could trust. He stayed there most of the day, simplifying things as much as he could and letting her rest. He woke her before he left, so he could explain the books and to talk about Kate, because he needed to talk it out. When he told Kisa about Kate's condition, he wasn't entirely surprised at the sympathy in her voice or her request to see Kate, when things calmed a bit.

Even the situation of property was complicated, and while he still technically shared a title with Seth, the time of tributes was over. There was a lot of confusion where clarity was needed. He had Jed's and a few other businesses under his umbrella, but it was nothing that he was focused on at the moment. Presently they were just fronts; ways to wash money that came from their robberies. The new mythos added to the Gecko Brothers' story: they were returned from the dead with an angel between them, now _Los Tres Geckos_ , was being whispered in the thief community.

His phone vibrated and he looked at the incoming e-mail from Dr. Blassure, she was replying the e-mail he'd sent her last night. The text explained how the latest option that he found; wasn't an option for Kate. He glared at the screen, noting the time as he slipped the device back into his pocket. _Shit it was almost 6._

He nearly collided with Kalinda as the pixie-sized culebra ducked out of the hallway to ascend back up to the bar. "Sorry, Mr. Richard." Kalinda bobbed her head. "You look very nice this evening, sir."

"Thank you, Kalinda." He nodded, "Is Kate ready?"

"Miss Kate should be finishing up." She beamed up at him, "Her hair and makeup turned out amazing."

"I appreciate you helping with that. Do me a favor; I think her camera is still in the kitchen from the menu pictures she was taking this morning. Could you grab it and put it in the trunk of the Benz for me?" The charity event he was taking her to was being held at The Houston Club and it was so close to Memorial Park, he thought she might get a kick out of walking it after to take some pictures.

"Yes, sir." Kalinda vanished into the elevator.

He heard Kate's laughter ring out, she must have left the door open. "Rude, Gecko, rude. I'll be just fine in these heels. My robbery boots aren't any higher than these."

 _Way to go Seth, get her nervous before they event got started._

"I'm aware, Princess, but those actually cover your ankles."

"I think I can handle one night in a pair of spikes and there's a band around my ankles."

 _Oh, she was wearing fuck-me-heels on top of everything; this night might be a slight more fun than he originally thought_.

Kate cleared her throat, "I think it looks better with the gloves."

"Looks good either way, femme fatale for sure. Not gonna be head in that room that doesn't turn for you." Seth's voice was… well his brother was trying to be casual about a compliment and failing miserably.

"Thank you for the earrings." He could hear the smile in Kate's voice, "Can you help me with my necklace?"

"Naw, Richie, picked that out for you, you should have him help you with it." Seth sighed heavy, "You really gonna keep this dumb-ass picture on your dresser?"

"You two were adorable when you were kids and yes I am gonna keep it right there. I found it at your Uncle's and like you've told me many, many times: finders' keepers."

Richie rolled his eyes, he and Seth had taken Kate to Eddie's shop, and to her delight she found a picture of them at 4 and 5. She'd been so pleased with the find that despite their embarrassment, neither of them had any intention of taking it from her. He'd suggested that he and Seth should go to Bethel to find some incrementing photos of her as a child, but her eyes had misted over and she whispered that she wasn't ready. He'd apologized and the next evening looked up her childhood home, when he found that the property was in foreclosure, he bought it. It would be there if/or/and when she was ever ready to go back.

He leaned in the doorway and his breath caught in his throat. Kate was facing away from him, the emerald green dress had a cut out that expanded all the way down to the small of her back. Her hair had been curled and it was pinned and swept to one side: classic noir film, like Gene Tierney in Laura. She seemed to sense him looking at her and turned to face him… He needed to give Kalinda a bonus, Kate was naturally pretty, but this look: fucking incredible. She belonged on a movie poster.

"Nothing?" She smirked, hands on her hips.

He shook his head to clear his temporary stupor, "Just trying to figure out which movie inspired that dress he bought you." He looked at Seth, "Laura?"

"Close; Leave Her to Heaven." His brother motioned to the cap sleeves on the dress.

"Ah, I got the right actress, still Tierney. You know she was crazy in that one." He held out his hand to Kate, "Need help with your necklace?"

She moved into his space, close enough that he could smell her perfume. She placed the necklace his hand and turned away, lifting her hair away from her neck. He fastened the diamond necklace and let his fingers brush over the bare skin of her neck. "You look beautiful, Kate."

She looked back at him over her shoulder, "Thank you and thank you for the necklace, it's really stunning." She stepped out of his space and looked at herself in the mirror, sly smile crossing her lips, before looking at the older Gecko. "Pay up."

Seth grumbled and pulled a bill out of his wallet, smacking it into Kate's gloved palm.

"Did I miss something?" Richie asked the two of them.

Kate smirked, "He bet me that you'd be speechless and I bet that you'd actually compliment me. And I am super happy that I won, because it isn't every day you hear praise from Richie Gecko. This one," She motioned with her thumb at Seth, "would compliment me if I were in a paper bag."

 _Did he not compliment her? That didn't seem right. Did he think about the compliments more than he spoke them out loud? He'd need to work on that._

"Of course I would. You wouldn't be wearing much if you were in a paper bag." Seth teased.

"Perv." Kate rolled her eyes, but there was no malice in her tone. "I'm gonna run upstairs real quick, I promised to show Riley and Collin my get-up before we left. I'll meet you in the garage."

"No, stay upstairs, Tyler pulled the Benz out front." Richie corrected her before she could take off, his pocket buzzing again.

She smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in a few then." She squeezed Seth's hand as she walked by and disappeared out into the hall.

He looked down at his phone and there was another reply from Kate's doctor. Had he written her more than one e-mail last night? This reply was essentially stating that she didn't want to start any other treatments until the path they were currently on had time to take effect. He didn't see the point in waiting, if a treatment was better, than the sooner they started it the better. He understood that she was the doctor, but this was Kate and he needed more than her best. He needed a miracle and he wasn't going to stop until he found the answer…

"Richie!" Seth's hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Hey. Are you good?"

He arched his eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause, that's the third time today I've seen you go from your phone to your notebook, completely zoned out." Seth folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine; just thinking through things." He did have his notebook in his hand, which was odd, because he didn't remember getting it out. He looked at the notes on the page: references to the e-mail that he just read. He was just working through possible solutions. "Solutions."

"Richard. This is important to Kate. I just want to make sure you're in the right head space."

He glared at his brother. "There's nothing wrong with my head. I thought we were clear about…"

"Stop." Seth put his finger in Richie's face. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I know you're trying to help Kate with her treatment, but you've got to let it go tonight. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Richie rolled his neck, cracking it. Seth was right; this would keep for another day. This was about Kate and her list. "I'm good. Here." He handed Seth his notebook and grinned at his brother. "Don't wait up."

.:.

"You look younger without your glasses." Kate inclined her head as she looked up at him.

He smirked at her, "Is it weird to see me without them?"

"A little, but it lets me see your eyes. I forget how blue they are." She threaded her arm through his as they walked into the ballroom. "How did you get tickets to this?"

He shrugged, "My secret."

"Spoil sport." She stuck out her tongue at him, before gasping at the decorated ballroom. "What is this charity event for?"

"Raising money for a new planetarium, hence all the stars." He gave her a genuine smile, because she was the most beautiful woman in this place and she was on his arm. He couldn't smell death on her tonight and she just seemed so alive. "I may have taken a quick study course on dancing." He leaned down whispering low so she'd be the only one that heard him.

She giggled softly, "Seth says when you learn things with your fangs it's cheating."

"Strategic advance." He winked at her.

"What I am supposed to do then?"

He unthreaded his arm from hers and slid it around her waist, his fingers brushing over her warm skin. "You let me teach you. Come on."

The music was live, mostly big band stuff and instrumental versions of pop songs. He didn't recognize the song that was playing which put it into the second category, but it was slow. He led her on the floor and they started to sway to music. She let him lead, moving with him as easy as you please.

"I've never danced with anyone before." She admitted quietly.

"Never?" He couldn't believe that, she couldn't have been that sheltered.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Well, once with my dad when I was really little, momma took this picture of us… it's probably still on my dresser in Bethel. Oh and kinda once with Seth, but we were both really drunk. So I don't think it counted as dancing. It was more stepping on each other's toes to some Spanish song on the radio."

"When was this?"

"About a month after the Twister, I accidentally told Seth it was my birthday so he bought us a bottle of tequila and a little Spanish cake for me. I started crying about halfway through the bottle and he tried to make me feel better by asking me if I wanted to dance. I don't even remember saying yes and we just sort of stumbled around the hotel room. I don't really remember much else, well other than my hangover."

His pocket was vibrating again and he looked down at her, slightly embarrassed, he really thought he turned it off.

"You are really popular tonight." She smirked up at him, tapping his shirt pocket.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I'll…"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. We can finish this song and I need a drink, so you can turn the ringer off." She paused as if thinking the last comment rude, "I mean unless it's important. I know you've been helping Kisa."

He pulled her a little closer, "I think everyone can wait a few hours to talk to me, if it's really an emergency someone will find us."

She leaned her head against his chest nodding. He was listening to her heart and her breath, both were relaxed. She was calm and happy in his arms and that's what he wanted. "Let's get me that drink." She leaned on his arm as they stepped off the dance floor.

"It'll only take me a minute." He assured her as he stepped away to check his phone. He watched her accept the glass of champagne from one of the waiters, smiling kindly. He looked down at his phone one of the messages was from Kisa, she was planning on stopping in town next week and she wanted to know when she could stop by Jed's; there were two from Seth nagging about his mental state; and there was another message from Dr. Blassure… He read it over more than once, not liking the fact that he didn't remember writing the e-mail that she was responding to, but more not liking her reply.

" **I understand that you want to save your partner and I want you to keep sending me any research that you think might be viable for her case. But you need to understand that there are limits to medical science and human medicine may not able to save her. If she truly will not consider venom as an option, then her time may truly be limited. I know you and your brother care for her, but it may be more advantageous to simply cherish the time you can spend with her. I have lived for many years and have seen many pass before the time they should have had. You described her as a light, but even lights burn out…"**

The e-mail continued along the same patronizing lines. Maybe she didn't think he was smart enough to find an option for Kate, since her didn't have her title or education, but he was. He'd even mentioned if they had to step outside the ethical lines, he'd compensate her for it. Make sure that in twenty or thirty years she could reestablish herself if she lost her license. He knew that Kate didn't want to be turned, but that would fix so many problems. Her lungs would heal, the cancer wouldn't be there. All of her organs would heal as simply as a gunshot…

"He's got great taste." Kate's voice interrupted his train of thought.

He stared down at her and the older woman, who was smiling at him.

"This is Nancy, she was complimenting my necklace. I told her it was a gift." Kate explained.

He managed a nod and a slight smile.

"I'd keep a hold on this one, if he's gonna give you gifts like that." Nancy gave Kate a wink and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Kate questioned as soon as the older woman was out of earshot. "You were glaring daggers at your phone."

He forced a smile for her, pushing away the idea of lights burning out and death. "Sorry, too many numbers on too small of a screen."

"You like numbers." Kate's expression was curious.

He shook the phone, "Excel's no good on this." He should feel bad about lying to her, but he didn't want to ruin the evening by talking about her being sick. She shouldn't even be sick. Shouldn't be dying…

"That's because you and Seth have the oldest smart phones in the world." Kate tugged him back towards the dancefloor. The song was slow and sweet and they eased back together, swaying to the music.

He let his hand wander over the small of her back, as he teased, "Well someone needs to remember to delete her messages more regularly. Can't leave evidence lying around."

She rolled her eyes, before resting her head back against his chest, she felt so small in his arms. "I don't know why you're worried about my text messages when I took pictures of you and Seth's thumbprints."

He huffed, "Still not happy about that. I don't know why you couldn't use your own prints."

"I couldn't get the angle right." She giggled.

"You could've just used Seth's prints, didn't need to rope me in." He glanced around the room for a moment, feeling eyes on him, but the feeling faded as soon as it hit. He did not need to be as paranoid as his brother.

"Don't be such a baby. Those pictures are in a safe place. I'd never betray my family."

That hit him hard. She wouldn't betray them, ever. Despite everything that she'd gone through because of them, she wouldn't betray them. He thought of the image in her mind of Seth leaving her on the side of a Mexican backroad and of Scott and himself not keeping her from getting shot at the Bloodwell. Even when Amaru possessed her, she'd done everything she could do to fight back against the Queen of Hell. It didn't seem right that after all the good she'd done and tried to do, that her life should be cut short. She was one of those people, who deserved a long, happy life.

"Thank you." Her voice was so soft, that if he not been a culebra, he wouldn't have heard it, but he was, so he did hear it. "Thank you for tonight, Richie. I'm having such a wonderful time."

He kissed the top of her head, not trusting his voice at the moment, worried he'd say the wrong thing. The music picked up tempo and he didn't let her get away, like she tried, insisting that she couldn't keep up. He spun her and twirled her on the floor and just like when they walked in, her essence was nothing but life and light.

.:.

It was warm, but not comfortable so when she suggested they go take a walk, he simply nodded and followed her lead. He was having trouble focusing and he should have realized that this was might be a problem when Seth called him on being in-and-out. Because if his brother had noticed something was off, he should have taken a step back and analyzed the situation.

But he had been convinced that he had it, that the situation was under control. It was just… Blassure wouldn't listen, she just didn't seem understand. He knew he was right; knew there was a way to work this problem. He'd e-mailed her at random points during the night, because Kate was fascinated by the other dancers and when someone asked her to dance, he'd motioned for her to go for it.

He regretted those e-mails a bit, because he should have been watching her. She was floating around the dancefloor in that breathtaking green dress, while her diamond necklace reflected the light. But he barely noticed any of it, because he'd been buried in his phone, because _Blassure_ was wrong. There had to be a way to fix Kate that wasn't making her a culebra, because Kate wouldn't submit to that. He couldn't just turn her. This doctor she had to be wrong, because if she wasn't wrong, Kate was going to die… and Kate couldn't die, again. He didn't know if he could watch her die a second time.

He should have kept his notebook; it would have helped to scratch out some notes. He had to work through this. There had to be a way to heal her. Maybe one of those clinical trials? They could fund one that would focus on Kate, but could potentially help others Kate would appreciate that.

They were walking along the edge of the park and all he could think about was the phone in his pocket as she threaded her arm through his.

He could hear her talking, he really could. She was talking about the lights in the city and how she wished she would have brought her camera. He should have said something about the camera being in the car, but his mind was wandering. That line from the doctor's e-mail was on replay in his head: **Even lights burn out**.

Kate gripped his hand, "You've been kinda in and out tonight. Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, of course he was okay. He was fine, just processing. He knew why she was questioning him, she noticed his distraction. Unfortunately he couldn't just turn off his brain; he was constantly running through ideas and plans. And that was all this was, another plan. All he had to do was figure out how to cheat death. He had to figure out a way around her death. He'd gotten around his own just fine, and yes she didn't want to be a culebra, but maybe there was something else that walked the earth that could save her.

She stumbled just a little, just enough to bring him back to reality. He caught her easily and steadied her; surprised she hasn't been shakier on those heels after being in them for hours, "Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding? I'm having the time of my life. I had no idea… I mean I don't care if you cheated to learn how to dance. That was so much fun. You were so great." Her eyes were sparkling; she was full of joy. Gods, she was beautiful tonight, gorgeous. Why wasn't he paying attention to her? He kept seeing her sitting in the hospital bed, hooked up to those wires and hearing her weakened heartbeat. In fact, even though he could hear her racing heartbeat right now, it was like there was some kind of white noise in his ears.

She was laughing and she was so happy. But that happiness was going to fade, between the cancer and her brunt organs, there was only so long she could keep up this happy front. If she were like him she would be fine. Like a gunshot wound that would simply heal – her organs would repair. And she wouldn't go through much more pain, only a little more pain. It would be better then what might be coming. He'd done research on her type cancer, if they couldn't beat it, Kate would be in agony before she died. But even if she beat the cancer, her organs were going to fail.

Her organs wouldn't fail if she was like him. They wouldn't fail if… they would heal if she was like him. If she were like him, then she wouldn't die. This was the solution. _You work through the problem, every scenario, every theory, and every angle then you come to the solution._ It was like a breath of fresh air, he figured it out. She wasn't going to like it, but she was going to have to let him turn her. She was going to have to deal with it.

She'd forgive him. She'd have to forgive him. He was doing this for her own good, he was saving her life. If you were doing a good thing for someone, they had to forgive you. He was just going to turn her. And Seth would forgive him, eventually, because his brother cared about Kate and he didn't want her to die either. It would be bad for a few days, they'd fight. Scott would show up and he'd be pissed, but it wouldn't matter, because Kate would be alright.

He'd deal with the consequences later. This was the way it had to be.

In a flash he had backed her against the wall of one of the park's monuments and she whimpered; he must have startled her. He thought he heard his name. ' _It's alright Kate_.' He thought he said it out loud, he must have said it out loud. Was he saying it out loud?

He felt a little disorientated, thought he heard his name again. ' _It's alright, Kate.'_ He worked through this problem, and this, this was the solution: the fix. He was fixing it, by fixing her. He'd make her not weak, make her no longer susceptible to disease, to death. Culebras don't die. Culebras don't die unless someone kills them, and he'd never let that happen to her again. He'd hunt for her, bring her blood. He'd make sure she never had to kill; he'd protect her from that too.

He'll get her through it. Get her through the transformation and he'd be right there. He won't lose her, he won't her go. _She'll be fine… She will…_

"Richie?" Her voice was a tremor.

Fabric ripped under one of his fangs. Her blood tasted like fear and betrayal, but this was the only way…

"No! Richie, no… RICHARD GECKO, STOP!" She cried out; he could smell her tears.

He threw himself away from her in a blind panic, stumbling backwards, falling on the ground, landing hard on his ass. There was blood in the air: Kate's blood. He'd hurt…. He'd hurt her!

He'd broken his promise. He promised her that night in the water that he would never bite her and he…he. Fuck. What had he done?! His whole body was shaking; he was just trying to fix it. He was just trying to work it through. He kept blinking, trying to put everything together. What the hell was happening to him? He'd gotten lost; " _fucking retard"_ echoing in his memories.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. No, no you're okay. Just listen to my voice." It was her calming tone, the one that would break through fire, darkness, and blood.

Her voice pulled him out of hell, those dreams that Amaru put on replay in his head they haunted him… Kate's voice brought him back to the real world. He hadn't shot Kate at Bloodwell; hadn't torn Seth's throat out at Jed's – those were just nightmares, those were Amaru's lies. "I'm right here, Richie. Come on back. Richard."

Sometimes when she said his full name, it would remind him of when Santanico was calling to him, before she was Kisa, before he met her at the Twister. There was the same quiet desperation, 'you need to hear me,' coming through in subtext of the word that was simply his name.

"Come on now, Brother Thief, look my way. Look at me." She knelt in front of him, warm and alive. He looked up at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones, concern evident on her face.

He picked her up, reflexively, setting her on his lap, to keep the dress off the ground. She loved this dress. Kate flinched slightly as he settled her, because she didn't trust him anymore. He'd broken her trust. What had he done? He buried his face into her shoulder, whispering apologies as tears rolled down his face.

"You can't die." He pushed the words out. His throat was so tight, it felt like he hadn't spoken in a year. "You can't die, Kate. You just…I have to fix this. You can't die." His voice broke. "Please don't go." He gripped her too tightly, the whoosh of air forced out of her lungs as he wrapped her in his arms. If he wasn't careful he was going to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her.

She ran her hands through his hair, whispering that it was alright.

"It's not alright. You're dying. I need to fix it. I have to work this problem out. I need to solve it."

"I'm pi." She lifted his chin, making him make eye contact. She grabbed her clutch from where it had fallen and dug through it. "Here Seth had me bring these just in case you wanted them." She slipped his glasses on and he sighed, the familiar metal and glass easing some of confusion. "I'm like pi, Richie. Some problems you can't solve. You know that."

He let out a shuddering breath as he leaned against her, his body starting to shut down.

"You need to breathe, I know you don't _need_ to, but you need to breathe to re-center. In and out, come on now, in and out." Her hands rubbed over his back, small hands that were so strong. "Come on, let's get somewhere you can rest."

And he let her lead him on auto-pilot, which was something that he'd only ever let Seth do with him before. He trusted Kate. Kate wouldn't betray him.

.:.

Click.

He saw her changed: yellow-glowing eyes, blood on her lips and chin, and tears pouring down her cheeks.

Click.

He saw her in a coffin: hair curled, lips painted red and wearing white dress.

Click.

He saw her body the first time she died, lying on that platform.

Click.

He saw her face contort in shock when she recognized him at Jed's.

Click.

He saw her twirling in that white dress that she picked out for their robbery, gleefully snatching Seth's sunglasses from him.

Click.

He saw her by the pool, rebellious gleam in her eye as she asked for a cigarette.

Click.

He saw her leaning against Scott, the movie on the television making them both laugh.

Click.

He saw his brother holding the hand of child, both looking at Kate's headstone, but it was out of focus…

Click.

He saw her surprised face when she found him in Xibalba.

Click.

Groggily he realized that he was actually hearing a clicking. The clicking was familiar, like he'd heard it before.

Click.

Oh, it was Kate's camera. He blinked and sat up; hand reaching for his glasses on reflex. He didn't need them, but the twenty-plus year habit was hard to break. Wait, why was she taking pictures and this was not his space. He looked around the hotel room, curtains closed, but sunlight still lighting up the room. Click.

He turned his head and looked at Kate, who was sitting on the end of the bed, holding her camera. Her hair was mussed from sleep, the curls from her elegant style last night were let down, softened, and her face was free of make-up, but what he couldn't rip his eyes away from was the fact that she was clearly wearing his shirt and the diamond necklace he bought her. Had they done something? Why was he so confused?

"What are you doing?" He muttered running his hand through his hair. "Where are we?"

"I was taking your picture. You're adorable half-a-sleep." She snickered.

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You think it's funny when I take Seth's picture." Kate set the camera on the ground and crawled up to him on the bed; close, but not touching. "We're at the Houstonian Hotel Club & Spa. Do you remember walking here?" Her voice was soft, concerned.

"Not really." His eyes fell to her hand on the bed and the bandages on her pinkie finger. He snatched her hand to examine it, the broken memories flooded back in. "I actually hurt you Christ. Kate, I'm sorry. I can't…"

"I'm fine." She squeezed his fingers and shook her head, when he tried to speak. "I am fine. I was honestly more worried about you. Are you okay?"

He let go of her hand, it was too much. He felt like a fucking rabid dog, couldn't be trusted.

"Is it always that bad?" She cocked her head to the side.

He muttered out a, no, clenching his jaw, looking anywhere but her. He hadn't been that out-of-sorts since the asylum and that had ended so much worse.

"I trust you, Richie. You scared the crap out of me last night, but I still trust you." She tried to reassure him. "I know you wouldn't really hurt me, because you stopped yourself. Although I am a touch mad at you."

He couldn't even look at her, "I deserve it."

"Damn right you do. Let me walk around with 15 grand around my neck..." He looked up just in time to catch her sly smile. "Love language or not this," she tapped the diamond necklace, "is a little excessive."

"You're mad about necklace…But I…I mean…" He trailed off, not wanting to talk about last light. He'd ruined her night. "What did you tell Seth?" He was never gonna hear the end of this, ever.

Kate shrugged, "The truth mostly. I told him that I had an amazing time dancing, that we took a walk around the park and then... I told him that you forgot to feed before we left so you bit some druggie and it messed you all up, so I was gonna check us into a hotel so you could sleep it off."

He arched his eyebrow, "And he was okay with that?"

"I mean, he was Seth about it. Fussed and demanded to come get us about a hundred times, but I told him we were just fine. And we are fine." She nudged his blanket covered knee, with her painted toes. "I shoulda let him bring me a change of clothes. You were not easy to strip."

He grabbed her foot and ran finger along her insole, making her giggle, "You take advantage of me in my vulnerable state, Fuller?" He teased and gave her a wink, feeling like he could finally breathe again, "Because you're always allowed." He felt himself smile as she blushed.

"You're awful." She wiggled away from his hands, "I was a perfect lady for your information. I called Kalinda and she stopped by while you were out, so there's a bag of blood in the mini-fridge. I can't believe I forgot to ask her for a change of clothes. It's gonna suck doing the 'walk-of-shame' in that dress." She laughed softly.

Even after everything she took care of him, she was incredible. "Why would you take care of me? After what I almost… After everything I did."

"Acts of service." She grabbed his hand and gave it another quick squeeze before hoping off the bed. "That's my love language."

"Must be a church-girl thing, you're going to have to translate." He requested as he watched her scoop up her camera, admiring how good she looked in his shirt, even if it was innocent.

"There are five languages: physical touch, acts of service, words of affirmation, quality time and giving gifts." She explained, putting the camera back into its black case. "Everyone gives and received loves differently, I give love through acts of service or I give care. I do things for the people: like pack the bags before we go, I cook, or get blood for folks that need that." She smirked and continued. "You give love by giving gifts: like my necklace, my camera or the stereo you had put in Seth's car, but you receive love by words of affirmation so that's why I always tell you how smart you are and that I trust you, because I do."

She sat down on the bed next to him and he picked up her injured hand. "You've thought about it a lot."

"Well since I love through service, it's important to me to make sure I love ya'll the way you need to be loved." She cleared her throat, "Scott receives love with quality time, so I try to take time to call him every day and he gives love with words of affirmation, which makes those calls so important."

"And Seth?" He was more than a little curious to see if she had his brother pegged right. Now that he knew what she meant by love languages it wasn't difficult to put people into categories.

"Seth is one of the very few people that I know that gives and receives love the same way: touch." Her cheeks tinged a little pink, _interesting_.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"No, it doesn't. Now if you don't mind I would love to take advantage of the shower, so if you could unclasp the necklace for me, please." She turned away and pulled down the collar of the shirt.

Richie sat up and unclasped the necklace, impulsively kissing her shoulder. "You look good in my shirt. I should have taken a picture of you before I took off the necklace." Gooseflesh ran up her flesh, but she moved away quickly, he should have expected that.

"I took a selfie for Seth it's still on my phone, if you want it." She was really blushing now.

"Can't think of a reason I wouldn't want it." He raised his eyebrows, as she started for the bathroom.

"Goof."

The second she closed the door to the bathroom he called down to the front desk and ordered them both a change of clothes from the gift shop, not pretty, but they'd be functional. He picked up her phone and opened her message app. The default setting they had on it was to open the oldest message first and go in descending order. It was supposed to train her to delete the messages, it only worked part of the time.

 **SG: Hope ur having a good time. (9:15)  
SG: Ur damn Astros won. (9:44)**

 **KG: Told you the Royals sucked this year. You owe me another $20 (9:51)  
KG: I'm having a blast :) (9:51)**

 **SG: Glad ur havin fun. (9:52)**  
 **SG: Richies not acting weird is he? (9:53)**  
 **SG: Double or nothing for that 20? They play again tomorrow. (9:55)**

 **KF: Richie's good. & I'll be glad to take $40 from you instead ;) (9:55)**

 **SG: Brat (9:56)**

 **KF: Richie bit someone high. It messed him up. Gonna stay here. I'll call in 10 (11:57)**

 **SG: Duck you mean hes messed up? I'll be there in 20 (11:57)**  
 **SG: Fuck this autocorrect. Where are you? (11:58)**  
 **SG: ? (12:01)**  
 **SG: Kate (12:04)**

 **KF: We're fine. He just needs some rest. I got this, promise (12:06)  
KF: I'm checking in. I'll call you in a sec (12:08)**

 **SG: Use the black visa in his wallet (12:08)**

 **KG: I know. (12:10)**

Well it was nice to know that she had actually covered for him during that whole mess. He should stop snooping through her messages, but in his defense he was only looking for the picture.

 **SG: Forgot to ask. You have fun Princess? (12:46)**

 **KF: So much. :D Glad you taught me to drive a stick. I had to move the Benz (12:47)**

 **SG: You moved it? Alone? (12:47)**

 **KF: Um.. Yes. I wasn't gonna try to move him again. It was fine (12:48)  
KF: You worried I messed up the car? (12:51)**

 **SG: No worried about the 15k u have on ur neck. (12:54)**

 **KF: 15K!? Are you kidding me? _ I'm gonna kill him! (12:54)**

 **SG: Wait until u get back home? I'd like to see that. (12:55)**

Richie scoffed; his brother was such a dick sometimes. In his defense he hadn't even looked at the price tag, he just thought it was perfect for Kate so he bought it.

 **KF: Haha. You know I wouldn't really hurt him. So he spent 15 on the necklace… How much did you spend on the earrings? (12:57)**

 **SG: I didn't. (12:58)**

 **KF: You stole them, huh? (12:59)**  
 **KF: Old girlfriends? Lol (1:01)**  
 **KF: Seth? (1:06)**  
 **KF: You fall asleep? (1:07)**

 **SG: They were my mothers. Don't make it a thing. (1:10)**

A knock at the door startled him away from the conversation. He opened the door and took the clothes, remembering to tip the kid before closing the door. He pulled the bag of blood out of the mini fridge, it was one of Riley's bags. The new cook at Jed's always kept an emergency supply at the back of the walk-in. He looked back at the phone, re-reading the last messages. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the earrings on Kate last night. Those studs had been quite the fight when Vanessa found them in Seth's sock drawer and even more of a fight when Seth refused to give them to her. Those were the only thing that they had of their mother, other than a few random pictures. For Seth to give them to Kate… that said something.

 **KF: Thank you. (1:15)**

 **SG: Ur welcome. Get some sleep Princess (1:16)**

 **KF: Are you awake? (5:57)**

 **SG: M Now (5:58)  
SG: Kate I'm awake. U ok?(6:03)**

 **KF: I'm good. Nightmare (6:04)**

 **SG: Richie didn't wake up? (6:05)**

 **KF: He's dead to the world. lol. Seriously though he looks so peaceful, even snoring (6:06)  
KF: Almost makes it worth all the heavy lifting I had to do strip him down last night (6:07)**

 **SG: U crossing something else off ur list? Taken advantage of my brother doped up? Not cool, Fuller (6:08)  
SG: *Taking (6:09)**

Richie chuckled despite everything; he and his brother were a touch too similar sometimes. He listened for a minute to make sure the shower was still running. He should scroll through and just find the picture, but there was something about this conversation that had his attention.

 **KF: SETH! Rude. I would never. I just didn't want to sleep in the dress (6:09)**

 **SG: Cool down Princess. Just givin' ya shit (6:10)  
SG: Dress was ok then? For the thing? (6:11)**

 **KF: Better than okay. I looked so pretty all done up. It was easily one of my best nights ever. Thank you for buying me the dress. I really love it (6:13)**

 **SG: Good. It looked good on u (6:14)  
SG: Glad you had a good time. Richie mind his manners? (6:15)**

 **KF: Better than you do ;) (6:17)**

 **SG: Thnx (6:18)**

 **KF: I'm kidding. It was perfect, really. He's great dancer. (6:20)**

 **SG: Did he cheat? (6:21)**

 **KF: I'll never tell. We'll cross dancing off my list when we get back (6:22)**

 **SG: K (6:23)**

 **KF: I feel kinda like one of those pin-up girls from that old magazine we found at your Uncle's (6:34)**

 **SG: ? How's that? (6:35)**

 **KF: I'm in Richie's shirt and $$$ necklace. All high-class hooker style. ;) Pretty woman-ish (6:36)**

 **SG: They prefer escorts (6:37)  
SG: Not that I know anything about that (6:38)**

 **KF: LOL (6:38)**

 **SG: Lets see it (6:40)**

 **KF: Um… (6:42)**

 **SG: Sorry. That wasn't meant for you. (6:43)**  
 **SG: Or u already sent me a picture (6:44)**  
 **SG: I can delete it (6:44)**

Richard rolled his eyes, _nice try Seth_. The picture of Kate was the next message. She had gone out on the balcony to get better light. She was smiling shyly as the camera: the angle showed the light reflecting off the diamonds and how oversized the shirt was on her as the sunlight haloed her. She was a morning-after-angel for sure. _Damn-it_ , she didn't just take a picture for Seth, she took _this_ picture _for_ Seth. That was a smile on her face; it was leading lady to her lover. She had real feelings for his brother. _Hmm…_ The water had turned off and he grabbed the clothes for her before knocking on the bathroom door.

"You okay?" She questioned from the other side.

"I have clothes for you. He answered as the door opened to reveal Kate in a towel and her hair wrapped in another. "They aren't pretty, but they'll save you from the dreaded walk-of-shame in a party dress."

She took them from him and looked at the tags. "Thank you. You guessed my size right."

He turned up his nose, "I don't guess. I used the tag from your dress."

"Either way I appreciate it. I'll finish quick."

"We aren't in a hurry." He shrugged, "Take all the time you want."

She smiled and disappeared back into the bathroom. He picked her phone back up and looked at the picture one more time, before forwarding it to himself.

 **KG: It's nothing bad. Really (6:45)**  
 **KG: Sorry. That was silly to send (6:48)**  
 **KG: Not such a great pic, huh? :\ (6:49)**  
 **KG: Say something. Is it bad? I thought I looked okay (6:55)**

 **SG: Pics great. (6:55)  
SG: U look beautiful, better-than beautiful, promise. Like Shangri-La, Princess (6:57)**

 **KF: We'll have to watch whatever movie you're referring to, but I'm gonna take that as a compliment for now. (6:59)**

 **SG: You should. It is. Order breakfast, u need to eat (7:02)**

The conversation was mundane from there. Talking about breakfast, the party, and when they were getting back and such. He read over the line about Shangri-La and set her phone down. He paced over to the nightstand and retrieved his own phone, scrolling through the 18 messages from his brother ranging from 'are you okay' to 'I'm gonna stake you when you get back' to 'thank you for making her so happy.' His mind kept drifting back to some of those texts that Seth had sent Kate. That line about Shangri-La meant more than Kate really knew. Seth was calling her paradise. He noticed that he had a message from Kalinda and he clicked on it to open the picture.

The blonde must have taken it before they left Jed's last night. He was smiling at Kate, who was grinning at the camera. It was a silly picture, almost like a prom picture, which she never had, so maybe that was good. What really caught his attention was Seth in the background. Seth was staring at Kate, with an expression that was… Seth loved her. _Well that was disappointing on a level_. He loved Kate; but if Seth loved her and she loved him, then he wasn't getting in the way of that. He was just going have to give them a nudge. They were on the clock, in more than one way.

Kate came out of the bathroom and did a spin, "The hotel's initials are on my butt."

"I did mention they weren't pretty." He handed her his phone, "Did Kalinda send you one of those?"

"Yeah, but not this one." Kate's eyes scanned the screen, before tapping the buttons and her phone beeped on the table in the room. "She got some good ones for sure. She made me look like a movie star for sure. Did you know she was in cosmetology school before Carlos turned her? Honestly before she was doing me up last night, I thought you turned her."

"No, I didn't know that. The only ones at Jed's that I turned are Riley, Collin and James."

"So you turned your two best bartenders and your head chef?" She questioned.

"Yes, strategic advantage." He smirked. "Tell you what, instead of going back to Jed's and risking me burning to a crisp, why don't you spend the day at the Spa here, while I hide out? You get all pretty and I'll have Seth bring you a change of clothes."

"Why don't we just go back after I get done?" Kate cocked her head to the side.

"Astros play the Royals at 7:30 tonight. I'll grab tickets for you and Seth." He was baiting her, looking for her reaction. "You guys have a running bet on them right?"

"Well yes and the Royals suck this year, so it's been lucrative." She grabbed her phone and smiled at it, before looking back at him. "Wait just for me and Seth? You don't want to go?"

"Sunset's at 8:30 and believe it or not, not everyone likes baseball."

"Blasphemy." She laughed. "Okay, you know what, call Seth. I've never been to a MLB game before. I think it'll be fun."

Richie chuckled and scrolled through his contacts for Seth's number, when Kate stepped into his space and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being you."

"Thanks for not holding it against me."

Kate rolled her eyes, "You're not even that bad. Oh, tell Seth to bring my $40. Cause my Astros are gonna kick some Royal ass."

.:.

Additional notes: I love Richie, I do, so much. This part was so hard to write and I am terrified that his breakdown didn't come across correctly. I watched the episode with his interactions with Monica and the asylum episode to get inspiration for this. I will take any wonderful review that you have for me, but if anyone has any thoughts on that part - I would seriously be in your debt. I'm so worried his voice isn't right. I really hope that you guys continue to enjoy this piece. Thank you for reading and being so supportive


	6. Atone for the wrongs

**Notes:** So most of this piece has been a tight cast, but this is the first part that is going to start directing including more of the characters. I know Kisa/Santanico isn't always the most popular character in the series, but I'm gonna beg your indulgence, because I need her to be a part of this.

I cannot thank you all enough for your words. I am so touched with every review. I know that this story's subject matter makes it all the harder to read - so thank you for giving it a chance. I hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

.

 **Die By Dawn: Part 6..Atone For The Wrongs She Did With My Body 1/?**

.

The sun hadn't quite set yet, but the two women were shielded, sitting in the shade on the edge of a ravine. The area was quiet, away from traffic and people, but three very-well armed bodyguards stood at attention near the SVU, two looking out and one focused solely on women. The dark haired woman was sitting with her legs tucked beneath her, while the other had her legs swinging over the edge. Music playing softly from a cellphone and the crinkling of paper wrappers echoed in the empty space.

"I think this is better than the last ham-burger that I had." Kisa looked pensively at the food in her hands. "Richard liked them with…" She paused trying to remember the word, "pineapple. He liked them with pineapple on them and the fries were different."

Kate let out a little laugh, "Kuhana burgers, they both have a thing for those and those fries are made out of sweet potatoes, these just regular potatoes. I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to rub it in that I've got better taste in burgers then they do." She sipped on her milkshake. "I was so in the mood for junk food."

Kisa chuckled, "Richard mentioned that you were eating a lot of healthy things."

"I'm sure that's that he said, what's actually happening is he's got poor Riley researching all these super foods and trying to make them taste good." Kate shook the drink in her hand.

"She's the cook at Jed's now? The dark-skinned woman with the braids?" Kisa questioned, and Kate nodded to confirm. "I know that cancer treatments can make a person sick. Are those super foods part of your treatments, to make you not as sick?"

Kate shook her head, "No, just supposed to help keep my energy up and help me feel better in general. Chemotherapy and radiation do make people sick when they're being treated for cancer, but because of all the damage to my organs those aren't really options for me. My treatment is called immunotherapy, it's a little different. I mean it can still make me sick, but right now my only side effects are being a little tired and I get really warm randomly. I'm pretty lucky when you think about it; it could be a lot worse."

Kisa took another bite of her burger, not sure how to respond to Kate's optimistic attitude about her health and the situation. She certainly wouldn't be as accepting of the circumstances that Kate was facing and she absolutely wouldn't be focused on other people. Maybe she would have been a few lifetimes ago, but after living so long, Kisa often wondered if she even had the capacity for compassion. "Chu'si came to see me, she said that she tried to help you."

"I don't really remember much about that whole night. It's really fuzzy, and the guys told me that it didn't really work, whatever she tried." Kate snagged a french fry out of the bag. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that the souls Am…"

"Please don't." Kate interrupted her, looking uncomfortable and even a little ill, before explaining her outburst. "We don't say her name out loud, usually. It's hard to hear it. I know it's stupid…"

"It isn't stupid at all." Kisa was going to reach for Kate's hand, but stopped herself not sure if Kate would be comfortable with her touching her so casually. "It still hurts to hear the name of the man, who tortured me in the Twister. There is nothing unreasonable about not wanting to hear a name that brings you pain." She paused for moment, than cleared her throat. "Chu'si, said that those souls _she_ took completely are still with you… around you."

Kate bit her lip, "So I'm haunted?"

"No." Kisa reassured her. "Those souls, they know that what happened them wasn't because you. They're trying to protect you, comfort you. That moment of quiet and calm that you get just as you wake up, that's them trying to console you after your nightmares. And sometimes they reach out to others through you."

"I don't understand."

"When you hugged me at Jed's I jumped back, because I could smell Manola's shampoo in your hair. It was like a phantom memory and you tapped my shoulder three times with three of your fingers, she always did that when we'd been apart." Kisa twisted the gold band on her index finger and drew a long breath, "It meant past, present and future."

Tears sprang into Kate's eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I had…"

"I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault, Kate, none of it was." Kisa looked out over the ravine, then back at the green-eyed girl. "Which is why is you shouldn't blame yourself; you didn't ask for what happened to you."

"There's a lot of remorse to go around, valid or not. Richie still feels guilty about Ximena about how he killed her through Freddie. He didn't want that to happen." Kate bit her lip.

"He didn't want Monica to happen either." That woman's death was on her own head. She'd manipulated Richie to the point that he had no idea what was happening. She knew it was wrong. What she had set in motion, what happen to that innocent woman, those were her sins. Her desire to be free overwhelmed any sense of morality she still had. Richard had done it behind her back, but she'd discovered that soon after the Twister, he'd sent money to Monica's family: his own quiet atonement.

"He feels guilty over the ones he killed that were beyond his control, the ones he can't justify with self-survival or purpose. Given the stressful environment that he was in, in that asylum, I'm surprised he didn't just kill everyone immediately." Kisa took a drink from her bottle of water.

"I think I helped him with that." Kate admitted quietly.

Kisa's eyebrow arched, "How so?"

" _She'd_ break you by showing you the worst pieces of yourself or by taking memories and twisting them, showing them to you over and over until you just gave up." Kate fidgeted, " _She_ was distracted by Richie thought he had so much potential for her purposes. So when she pushed into his mind with a nightmare I tweaked it…I made sure that he only saw one of two specific twisted moments. I kept showing him my death at the Bloodwell, expect he shot me instead of Carlos or this fight that he had with Seth at Jed's and he tears out Seth's throat. I thought that since Richie's so smart that if I kept showing him two people dying that would be in front of him that his brain would realize something wasn't right. Give him a chance to fight her... But he's still having those nightmares and when he does, I can hear it."

"That's the link she imposed between the two of you; it will fade, Kate. And those nightmares will stop for him. You need to remember that by doing what you did, you probably kept him from killing Scott and Seth. It's incredible that you were able to fight her at all."

They sat quiet for a minute, Kate picking at the little stones on the ground, "It's just hard not to feel guilty about it. I mean it was my body…"

"But not your choices." Kisa reminded her, before forcing out the words, "I have to be honest with you about something. About my part in what happened to you, even before _her_ , about what got you to the Twister."

"Me getting to the Twister is on the Geckos. Seth's choice to kidnap me and my family."

All Kisa could think was how the girl didn't understand the entire story. Didn't realize how the events of that day were laid out like pieces on a chessboard. She hated chess; Carlos always tried to make her play and she had no patience for the complicated game. She needed to confess, but she stopped herself instead questioning, "And you've truly forgiven him, both of them?"

"I did. It took time, but I realized that if they had known what the Twister was, Seth wouldn't have held onto us. We weren't really supposed to be there."

"Carlos made sure you were there." She closed her eyes for a moment before forcing herself to look at Kate, "Because I told him to make sure you were there."

"What?" Kate's eyes narrowed somewhere between confusion and anger.

"Not you specifically, but I told him that I needed to make sure the gods were as distracted as possible. I tried to escape before and the repercussions were, severe. So I had to be sure everything was in place, that it would work this time. I was sure that as soon as the Geckos entered the temple that the gods would recognize them as the twins. I couldn't risk it…I couldn't risk my chance to get free... I couldn't risk getting caught in another attempt. I told Carlos to find the archetypes that would distract the gods and I didn't care who they were or how they got there."

"Archetypes?" Kate questioned.

"The gods are fascinated by certain archetypes that appear in humanity. Having them present in the Twister would keep them from noticing the Geckos until it was too late. The three that are the most distracting are: a fallen man of faith, a lost son and a pure light. Kate, I meant for you take my place. I want to say that I'm sorry. And I am sorry for everything that happened to you, but I don't know if I can honestly say that I would change anything, because I needed to be free." She felt tears drip down her cheeks, "It wasn't right, but I was so desperate, I just…"

Kate reached over and grabbed Kisa's hand squeezing it tightly. "Did you know it takes about ten years to make someone a serial killer? After a few years of abuse a person's brain chemistry can be completely altered and that's without the lack of sunshine, the need to drink blood to survive, and being a prisoner. After over 500 years of that… Well, I think it would make anyone desperate enough to make some very harsh choices. So I forgive you."

"You can't just forgive something like that."

"Sure I can. If I'm ever going to be able to forgive myself, I can't be bitter. I can't hold a grudge."

"But the things I did…" Kisa looked down at their linked hands. "I hurt so many people. I didn't care who I hurt. All I cared about was getting my freedom. And I was just as manipulative and cruel as my captors and no better, when I was seeking my revenge."

Kate squeezed Kisa's hand, as if trying to reassure her. "What's more important is how you live your life now. We can't change the past or the choices we made, only what happens going forward."

Kisa withdrew her hand from Kate's and retrieved a page of folded paper from her pocket. "In the spirit of that," she handed it over to the younger girl, "here is the list you requested." Kate unfolded it immediately, her eyes scanning over the information. "Richard could have gotten you the information much faster."

"He could have, but he would have lied. Well not lied, but made it shorter or made them seem like they were bad people." Kate shook her head. "Try to make me feel better about the whole thing."

"They both have an odd gentleness that they hide from the world." Kisa turned the ring on her finger again; it had become a habit over the past few months. "I wasn't very kind to Richard. I manipulated him to get him to free me, caused him to give up everything he knew, and I just…I used him. I didn't really remember how to love before Manola. It had been so long since I'd had someone care for me, just to care for me." She swallowed, hating to speak of these things in her past, but she owed Kate her honesty.

"When Richard and I left the Twister, we ended up somewhere he knew was safe and dark. Before, when I was a prisoner, everything that was done for me came with a price. It cost me just to breathe." She tried to hide it, but her whole body tremored. "I made him give up everything: his life, his brother… And he freed me, so I knew I would have to pay. I didn't know what to expect from him, because sometimes being turned changes people, makes them cruel. I thought about all the failed attempts and what those had cost me. And I owed him everything; owed him my life."

She looked up to stars that had begun to litter the sky and continued the story. "And I thought…I don't even know what I thought, but got down on my knees in front of him. It was the first thing I could think of."

Kate's cheeks stained pink and she took a long drink of her shake.

"I'll never forget that moment. He studied me, so confused for just a moment, than he knelt down with me, grabbed my elbows, and pulled me up. He looked me in the eye and told me that I was never to be on my knees unless it was my choice. That I didn't owe him anything…" She sighed heavy, those memories weighing on her. "There are so many things I wish I would have done differently: how I escaped, how I treated him, how I took my revenge, and how I lived after, maybe if I would have done things differently. Maybe she wouldn't have died."

"Or maybe you would have never met her." Kate inclined her head to one side, "It's all about fate right? Right time and right place?"

"I suppose. There was an old belief that my people had about souls chasing each other through generations. That people would meet and meet again, playing different roles and drawing bit of those they touched into themselves. I'd like to think it's true, it would mean I might see her again, in some way."

"I like that; it's a comforting way to think about things." Her eyes scanned the list again. "There are just so many names, I couldn't remember their names. I hurt…"

" _She_ hurt them, not you."

Kate nodded and looked down, "Why are some of them in different colors?"

"The culebras are in red; humans in black." Kisa explained.

"Makes sense. I just don't know how to make it right." She tipped her head back and stared at the sky again, "I just… don't know how to make it right."

Kisa stood up suddenly, "How far is the ocean from here?"

Kate arched her eyebrow, clearly confused, "Um… Galveston is about two hours from here and that's on the ocean. Why?"

"Let's go."

.:.

The two women stood on the beach, still under the watchful eyes of Kisa's bodyguards. The moonlight was bright in the sky and the waves crashed into the small stretch of shoreline as Kisa pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I promised to take her to the ocean. She grew up in Idaho, never saw the ocean and I promised we'd make it down here someday. It was only a few hours away, I should have…" Kisa wiped the tears away from her face.

"Come on." Kate pulled off her shirt, shimmied out of her jeans, and pulled off her shoes. "Strip woman. Let's go."

Kisa felt herself smile lifted her dress over her head and toeing off her shoes. She gripped Kate's hand as they waded out into the water, "Mierda." She ground her teeth together. The water was freezing.

"It helps if you move around." Kate tugged her further into the water. "But holy hell it is cold." The two stood in the water for a few minutes before she wondered out loud. "It's funny how fate moved so many things together. You only wanted your freedom…"

"And my revenge."

"Sure, but your wanting to escape, led to the Gecko's robbery, which led to me and mine, and Carlos wanted the bonds to find the Bloodwell, and that led to her and all of that. It's just like it tangled itself together. I can't even image what else we set in motion with the choices we made."

"I made choices, you were drawn…"

"I made choices too. It was my choice to help Scott and that's what got me to the Bloodwell. I could have walked away, but maybe it's for the best that I didn't. Maybe if it hadn't been me it would have been worse."

"You really are a light." Kisa shook her head. "I truly am sorry for what you went through."

Kate nodded, "When she was in my head, taking souls, I couldn't see everything the way she could. My brain wouldn't process it. All I could see were flashes and feel some really strong emotions." Kate voice cracked betraying the casual optimism that she just offered about her past situation. "With Richie I felt heat like fire and this rage that he seemed to always be pushing down; with Scott it was sorrow, and regret over my father's death and my own; Seth was just guilt – overwhelming guilt, like he wished he could change every choice he'd ever made." She sounded so broken as the confession continued, "with the doctor in the asylum I could hear him tucking his children at night, saying their prayers; with Manola… she just loved you, didn't want you to blame yourself; and there were so many that were just… just so afraid…" Kate covered her face with her hands and started to cry. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop her. I couldn't stop any of it."

Kisa hugged the younger woman tightly, stroking her hair, as she reassured, "It's alright, Kate. It's alright. No one blames you."

Kate shook in Kisa's arms, "They should. They should blame me for not being strong enough to stop her."

Kisa murmured a mix of Spanish and English as she attempted to console her, but finally she just let the girl cry, imagining that with her personality, Kate hid the majority of her pain and guilt. Kisa made eye contact with her red-haired bodyguard and pushed her request into his mind. Jason nodded and walked back to the SVU to retrieve what she wanted. "Forgiving yourself is the hardest thing."

"I'm not ready to forgive myself." Kate wept, "If I hadn't…"

"Kate." Kisa was trying to keep tears out of her own eyes. "If you are going to forgive other so easily, then you need to try to forgive yourself. I don't think that I should be absolved of my crimes against you, if you aren't willing to afford yourself the same measure." She could smell it again, the soft citrus scent of her lover's shampoo, mixing with mentholated medical rub that Manola used to put on her joints. It wasn't that she hadn't loved before Manola, but it was the first time she loved without something poisoning her thinking. _'I miss you so much, Love.'_ She kissed the top of Kate's head and coaxed the girl to follow her out of the water.

She accepted the blankets from Jason and let him pick up their clothes and she and Kate made their way slowly back to the SVU. Jason had already opened the back for them and she helped a still sniffling Kate in, wrapping one of the blankets around her shoulders. Kisa wrapped herself in blanket as well and sat next to Kate, before handing a bottle of red wine to Jason.

He flashed his fangs, sticking one into the cork and pulling it out of the bottle. Kate let out strangled laugh, despite the tears she was wiping off her face. "I guess another culebra perk is never needing a corkscrew."

Kisa smiled and took a sip from the bottle, before offering it to Kate. "It's one of my favorites."

"The perk or the wine?"

"Both." Kisa chuckled and watched Kate take a sip. "What do you think?"

"Not bad." She coughed a little and turned away a little embarrassed. "Better than whiskey they keep having me try."

Kisa took the bottle back from Kate, "Well you do live with two Geckos at a bar."

"I really do." Kate's smile was soft, as she pulled the blanket closer to her.

Kisa could almost audibly hear the Seth's memory of looking at Kate after the attempted exorcism.

" _No. No. Hey look at me. You gotta fight, alright? I'm sorry." He could feel her skin under his hands. All he wanted was for her to be alright. Had to get Amaru out of her, so she was Kate again. Make her safe. Save her. He failed her once, he couldn't…_

" _I don't forgive you."_

 _Her words had shattered his heart, in a way he didn't think it was possible for it to break anymore. Her teary eyes… all the shit he just put her through. He was sorry. More sorry that she could possibly understand._

She'd learned over the years to block out memories out when she took blood; only take the skills not the baggage, but she'd been hurt when she feed on Seth. She had been so surprised at his offer and in so much pain that she made the mistake of not trying to block anything. She had a lot of Seth's memories of Kate in her mind. She wondered… "He loves you."

Kate's cheeks tinged pink and she took the bottle back for another drink. "I know that. I know he loves me and I love him, but I don't know what that even means. We've been through so much that I'm not sure what kind of love it is. I know that sounds like a lousy excuse. But it's like he's a part of me and that confuses things."

"It does."

"Is Richie still a part of you?"

"Very much so. He's one of few people I trust and what that will mean as we move through time, I'm not sure. I just know that when I'm with him I can let my guard down, just a bit." She sipped from the bottle of wine and set the bottle between them as she looked at Kate's cross. "Do you still believe? In that? In your God?"

Kate smirked as she echoed Kisa's words. "Very much so." She toyed with the charm on the chain, "Seth asked me that after Twister and I'll tell you what I told him. Terrible things don't mean God isn't there, it just means that He's waiting for you to find Him on the other side. We were both such a mess after the Twister. I grew up pretty sheltered and Seth had always looked out for Richie so neither of us knew what we were doing. I just didn't want to be alone. The thought of going back to Bethel on my own, back to those people, who couldn't understand what had happened to me…I just couldn't." She sighed heavy, her fingers tracing the scars on one of her wrists.

"I got in the car with him and we drove for hours before we ended up at this motel. He left me alone for just a few minutes, to shower I think, and I started to cry. Everything just caught up I guess. Then I couldn't stop crying, I was hysterical. I felt like I couldn't breath and I started to hyperventilate. He walked back in and I'm on the floor sobbing, just a complete basket case. All of a sudden he was on the floor with me, grabbing my face and he kissed me."

Kate snatched up the bottle took another drink of the wine. "It didn't feel romantic or anything like that, which is weird, because he was only like the fourth person to kiss me that wasn't family. He kept his hands on my face, thumbs on my cheeks, and he was staring at me. He said something like, 'You're here; you made it. You're alive. It's okay, It's alright.' It was like he was trying to ground me. Bring me back to where I really was. After that we never really talked about, which was fine, because I didn't know how I felt about it. I mean he kidnapped me and my family and I barely knew him. After a while I noticed that he was really touch orientated so that's how he showed care."

"So after Chu'si came and saw me, and like I said that's all a big blur. I remember meeting her, Richie telling me I wasn't in pain, and then the boys were fighting about something. Seth and I were sitting together and he was so angry, just despondent. I just wanted him to feel better. So I kissed him. I wanted him to be there with me; ground him like he grounded me. Then he kissed me back... I think it was just comfort, but I'm not sure." Kate made a frustrated sound and buried her face in her hands, "He hasn't mentioned it since, so I really think it was just grounding. I think he was trying to make sure we were both there, both present. But I don't know how I even feel about…"

"You do love him."

Kate jumped startled at Kisa's accusation, "You couldn't know that."

"I mentioned the Geckos, then I said he loves you, and you started talking about him. Seth is where your heart went, Kate. You love him; let that be enough. Don't waste time, it is so precious." Kisa cracked her knuckles and took back the bottle for another drink. "Richard mentioned you're working on a list."

Kate looked grateful for the shift in conversation, "Oh yeah, my bucket list. Things I want to do before. You should hear the things those knuckleheads want to add to it."

"I can only imagine. Is that what the list of her victims is for? Part of your bucket list?" Kisa wondered, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Yes. I want to atone for the wrongs she did in my body." Kate pulled the blanket closer. "Try to make things right."

"We should get dressed and head back. I've got some things to go over with Richard." Kisa motioned for the girl to follow and they both tugged their clothes back on. After they were dressed, Kisa held out her hand to Kate, "Let me see your list of names." After Kate handed it over, Kisa snapped her fingers and Jason handed her a pen. She lined out, **Manola Jimenez** , "I'm all she had and knowing that she's at peace is enough for me."

Fresh tears sprang into Kate's eyes and she wiped them away quickly. "Thanks. One down I guess."

Kisa nodded, "I'll be glad to help you with your list, either of them."

.:.

Her heels clacked along the marble floors as she approached the main office under Jed's. The last time she'd been here, she'd taken her revenge, not that it helped. The pain was still there, so was anger and now she had regret as an added bonus. Not that she regretted killing Movado that was something that she'd never regret, but how she got to the point of killing him, there were a lot of regrets along that path. She felt better after spending time with Kate, it seemed to be good for Kate too, her smile was happier then when they'd left. Of course that also could have to do with the fact that she was coming back to the two men, she considered her family, her home.

The brothers were looking at blueprints of something: Richard's expression was analytical and Seth's eyebrows were furrowed, not happy about something.

"Are you planning without me?" Kate questioned.

The men looked up and Seth shrugged, "Pre-planning, Princess; seeing if the job is even worth it."

"It's not." Richard scoffed, "Which I've been trying to explain to him for the last twenty minutes." Richard looked at Kisa over his glasses. "You shouldn't be traveling alone."

"Yeah your highness-ness, no bodyguards? Probably not a good plan." Seth smirked as he looked at her.

"She left them upstairs." Kate rolled her eyes and hoped up on the desk, perching between the dark-suited Geckos in her jeans and flowery top. Her fingers rested next to Seth's on the papers as she looked over the potential plans. "Is this in Baja?"

"On your list to visit right?" Seth flashed a real smile at Kate and tweaked the tip of her nose. "Might as well knock out two lines at once."

Kisa smiled and caught Richard's eye, "Could I speak to you in private?"

He nodded and they started walking down one of the hallways together, "Trying to get me alone or them alone." His voice was amused.

She threaded her arm through his, "Maybe a little of both."


End file.
